Typical Teens
by B-pod
Summary: Another typical fic of the RRB pretending to be good to try to deceive the girls. But this is my own version. It won't be the average 15 chapter thing either. And it's not just PPGxRRB love. THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY FIC! A little romantic though... I suppose.
1. The Morning Flash

**I haven't finished my first story, which I will try my best to complete, but I just thought this up in school a couple of days ago, and just had to post it. This has some language in it, and a bit of, uh, boyish attitude. I want to make it an all PPGxRRB fic, but most of the ideas in my head have to do with Buttercup and Butch. Go and read now.**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 1-The Morning Flash**

The first day of school for the girls at age 15 (and almost 16). They were flying through the crisp, morning sky, their destination, their new high school. Blossom felt very excited about the experience of a new place to learn, new friends to meet, and even wished for a boyfriend this year. She felt even though the Professor was against the idea, it was high time she found someone to share a relationship with.

Bubbles had shivers under her skin. She had been looking forward to this day as much as Blossom, but now that it actually came, she was so nervous of the new income of high school. She even forgot to eat and put on her make-up. As if an instinct, she took her beloved stuffed Octi along in her arms without even noticing.

Buttercup couldn't be dreading the day anymore then she was now. She actually used to like school, but that was way back in kindergarten, and she only liked it because she could play with her friends all the time. Now, she hated the place more than anything else. She had no friends at the moment, because all her old ones moved to different schools, and she made no new ones because most kids tend to be a bit scared of her, even though she's one of the loved Powerpuff Girls that saved their skin every day.

"This will be sooo cool! I've always dreamed of going to high school!" Blossom chirped.

"Oh, shut up already, Blossom!" Buttercup scolded. "You've been on about this all summer! Can you at least stop thinking about yourself, and put some consideration to us who are loathing to go to this hell?"

"I'm not loathing…" Bubbles muttered from under the stuffed octopus's purple head.

"You're a nervous wreck," Buttercup said.

"I am not! ... Well… maybe a little bit, but I'm not loathing to go!" Bubbles admitted.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that Blossom here," Buttercup raised her voice to make sure her redheaded sister, who was trying to ignore them, would hear. "is being a hoe for only thinking about how to woo a guy instead of paying the slightest notice to her own sis-" Buttercup was cut off by a flying rubber band snapping a bullseye shot between her big green eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Buttercup spat as she rubbed the stinging red spot on her face.

"For being an ass!" Blossom was the one who shot the band at her raven haired sister (obviously). Before a fight broke out between the two teen siblings, Bubbles had pointed out that they had arrived.

A huge swarm of teen aged students awaited in front of the gates to the courtyard to enter the newly opened Townsville High.

"AAARRRGH! Let me in already!" Butch of the Rowdyruffs shouted while rattling the bars of the gate doors impatiently. "We've been standing here for 15 freaking minutes doing nothing!" He could have knocked the doors down or flown over them, no problem, but he was aware that those would both be really stupid moves.

"Relax. Why would you be so eager to go to school anyhow?" His brother Brick asked, straightening his red cap.

"Don't you start talking, smart ass! You're the one who said we should get here early. Why do we have to go to school anyway? We're villans for crying out loud!" Butch's shouts were just a tad on the loud side, and earned a punch in the temple from Brick.

"Shut your freaking trap! We're suppose to be 'good guys'. Remember?" He snarled forcefully in into the green eyed ruff's ear.

"Fine. But don't expect me to do any work. Boomer will probably fail too, considering he's such a dung brain." Butch waited for some back talk from his other brother, but there was nothing. The two ruffs looked around and spotted their blond haired brother sitting on the school walls separating the courtyard and the outside where all the students waited, swinging his legs about like a kid and fiddling with big rock, the size of a football. Brick and Butch silently flew up to sit by either side of him.

"What's up with you?" The sudden question startled the spacey Boomer so much, the huge stone he was playing with flipped out of is hands, and fell onto an unlucky stranger's head.

"Wh-Where did you guys come from?" He stuttered as he zipped his head back and forth at the two of them.

"Same toilet as you bro." Butch answered, an amused smirk starting to form on his face. "Why are you so sciddish? You scared or somethin?"

"N-No. Why would I be? Does it look that way? Because I'm not. Not by a long shot." He said rather quickly.

"Riiight." Brick sarcastically exaggerated. "Dude, I can see sweat puddles under your pits." Boomer quickly pulled his sweatshirt on to cover the sweat stains.

"Don't try to hide it from us man. Why don't we go beat up the Elmer nerd? It might take your mind off this place," Butch suggested.

"Don't think so, look who's here." Brick pointed in the sky, where a pink, baby blue, and pail green could be seen landing in front of the gates with the other students. Boomer was too busy sulking to take interest, Butch began to twitch some like he always does when he gets exited, a habit he never seemed to grow out of, although he did manage to control it a little more, and Brick was smiling evilly.

"Show time."

"Unbelievable! You rushed us through breakfast to get here when the gates aren't even open yet!" Buttercup yelled at a steaming Blossom.

"Well, whenever we go when you leave, we're always late! It's better safe then sorry," she shouted back.

"Umm… please don't fight, please," Bubbles said timidly, before realizing she was still holding Octi, and quickly stuffed him in her light blue backpack. "Oh no! I forgot to put on my make-up! And on the first day too. Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"We thought you had finally come to your senses and stopped painting your face like a clown." Buttercup said coldly with her back turned to them.

"Oh, never mind. Hey, Nichole! NICHOLE!" Bubbles waved for one of her preppy friends from last year to come over. Nichole had long, brown braids all over her head, some with beads in them. She was kind to Blossom, but she and Buttercup didn't get along too well. They gave each other one of those girl hugs that made Buttercup's eyes roll.

"What's up?" Nichole said with her cheeky smile.

"Do you have any mascara, or liner, or lipstick, or something?" Bubbles kindly asked her friend.

"No, but I think Jan might. She's waaaay over there, come on." Bubbles waved to her sisters before disappearing into the crowd.

Buttercup could feel her baggy green pants starting to sag down, so she took the belt loops and propped them up, but they just slid down again. "Oh crap."

"What is it?" Blossom curiously turned around.

"I forgot to wear my belt today, and these are the really loose ones too. Now I'll have to pull them up all day," she sighed.

"Here BC, you can use mine for today. I've got on tight jeans, so I don't really need it." (weren't they just fighting?) Blossom unhooked her brown leather belt from around her waist, and handed it to Buttercup, but before she could take it, someone from behind grabbed the rim of her pants, and yanked them down around her ankles, showing her black boxers with chibi little penguins all over them.

She screamed, which made all the people around her, who hadn't already noticed, turn around and burst into laughter. The embarrassed puff quickly bent down to pick them up, which caused her butt to come in direct contact with the culprit's face (info-he was still bending down on his knees from pulling down the pants, so when she bent over… yeah). She shot up with her trousers back on, and punched the person who panst her so hard in the face, it sent him whizzing through the air, and into the dirt. He stood back up again, completely undazed, and snickering and twitching maniacally (with a tinge of red in his face). "Butch, you dick!"

Brick appeared from behind Butch, laughing his guts out and clinging onto his brother's shoulder for support to stand. "Nice undies, Butterbutt," he manged to cackle out.

"You shut up!" Buttercup through her leg in the air to make a kick at the redheaded boy's head, but he quickly dodged. Butch took the advantage of the one leg standing puff, and slipped his foot under hers, making her fall to the ground; but before she did, Butch caught her by the arm and looked down at her.

"You should try panties. You'd look a lot more sexy with those curvy hips of yours showing." Buttercup, not flattered in the slightest, head butted the green ruff hard, making him stumble a bit, and kicked him in the stomach.

"I don't need to worry about that, because no one's ever doing to see me with my pants down again!" she shouted in a fighting position.

"I doubt that very much babe." Butch got into a fighting stance himself, licking his lips and twitching more than ever (he's making suggestions of him and her having… _ahem, ahem_… This is why it's rated T). But before any blood had a chance to be spewed, Blossom had stepped between them.

"Enough!" she cried. "Buttercup, if you get in a fight on the first day of school, how do you think the Professor would react?"

"Stay out of this girlie!" Butch yelled at Blossom. "Don't think you can just-GEEZ!!" Blossom had whipped her belt at Butch's arm, that made a painful sounding snap when it hit the skin which instantly turned red.

"That's what you get for your sexual harassment," she said with venom in her words.

"You bitch!" Brick stepped forward. "What's your prob-GOD!!" Blossom gave her counterpart the same treatment as his brother with the whip.

"Don't talk to me like that. You better stay out of trouble too, brick head! Now, get out of my sight!" She snapped the belt at them that they quickly jumped out of the way of.

"I don't need this shit. Let's get out of here, Butch." Brick gave one last scowl at the two Powerpuffs before turning back to the--now open--gates that no one attempted to enter yet, due to the excitement. Boomer, who had been watching the whole thing from atop the wall, swooped down and accompanied Brick.

"Yeah, you better run, cowards!" Buttercup shouted, mainly to Butch. The two greens stuck their tongues out at each other childishly. Then, he ran to catch up with the others.

The crowd slowly started to head towards the building as well after moments of silence that told them the fun was over. Blossom sighed and handed the belt to Buttercup, who quickly grabbed it and buckled it around her through her pant loops.

"That was weird. What do you suppose they're up to? Going to school I mean," Blossom wondered.

"Beats me, but we'll kick their asses after school."

**He he he. All my friends say I'm a pervert. I do kinda have a nasty mind, but I'm a girl, so no harm done… right? Sorry there wasn't much of Bubbles and Boomer, they'll be in the next chapter. I need some ideas for Blossom and Brick stuff, so please review me lots!**


	2. How Was Your Day?

**Thank you all for reviews! Here are my thanks (I will not do these in every chapter for every review I get):**

**Nerd-434- Thanks so much! I will continue, and finish this. I will, **_**I will, **__**I WILL!**_

**volleyball7- I like that idea for the reds, except, I'm not really the brightest bulb in the closet (I got straight F's in my midterm report card T-T) and I'm not exactly sure how I'll set it up, but I'll try. By the way, does your thing say your anonymous because your one of those beta reader people? I really want you to finish "There Back"!**

**June-Avatar11-Eeeek! Thank u, thank u, thank u! Yes, you do sound like Mojo. So much, that I'm not exactly sure what you meant (lol). But it supports me all the way!**

**kissed x-Thank you soooooo much! You're so supportive! And I absolutely will not stop. Never EVER!**

**By the way, I forgot to add this in the first chapter, the PPG and RRB look like they do in the show "The City of Clipsville", except for some minor changes. Ahem, the PPG's hair is the same, but they don't have those, "Like, oooh my gawd" accents. Blossom has modern jeans, and all the fashions that average teens have. Bubbles has preppy skirts and jewelry and stuff. Buttercup has tomboyish punk cloths. Her shirts are sometimes tight though, like Kyo from "Fruits basket" (even though Kyo's a guy), and she doesn't wear make-up. The RRB wear hoodie sweatshirts like Brick a lot, but the normal baggy shirts as well (I don't know much about boy fashions. What every floats your boat) Boomer's hair is like his spiky one when he's 5, and he doesn't have a beard. Butch's hair is more all over the place, and he wears that bad boy stuff, like black shirts with naughty things written on it, and green baggy pants with chains all over them, and he doesn't have a car, because he feels proud and tough using his powers. Brick pretty much looks the same. Holly cow, sorry this author note was so long, and you are a very mighty person if you read it all.**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 2-How Was Your Day?**

Blossom trotted through the crowded halls, twisting her beautiful red hair around her wrist. She and Buttercup had just separated to different homerooms, and neither had seen Bubbles since she had run off with her friend in search for make-up. Blossom had managed to shove the thoughts of the morning encounter with the Rowdyruffs out of her head, and returned to her dreamland of how great school would be. A few people had come up to her and said they were her biggest fans, and complemented her on her skilled performance with her belt that morning, but Blossom politely slipped away and headed for class. She spacfully floated into a room that was jam pact of chatty students, and set herself in an open desk next to a window.

"Alright, settle down class. I'm about to take attendance, so pay attention. Anny Abitch?" the teacher hollered across the room.

"Over here!" a girl said.

"Seymour Butts?"

"Yup."

"Al Coholic?"

"Here (_hic_)."

"I.P. Freely?"

"Right here."

'These must be in alphabetical order by last name. Well, they usually are. I'll have to wait a while.' Blossom thought to herself.

"Hew Gass?" the teacher continued. "… Not here? OK… Amanda Hugnkiss?" Time past, the U's still not up. "Mike Ruch?" Longer and longer. "Havana Tinkle?" Almost there.

"Yes, can I go to the little girl's room?" Blossom couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around these people once she heard their names.

"Alright, that takes care of that. Is there any ones name I did not call?" the teacher concluded. Blossom was the only one who raised her hand. "And what is your name?" He asked kindly.

"Blossom Utonium, sir. U-T-O-N-I-U-M" she answered. Some people were in awe that one of the Powerpuff Girls were in their presence, some didn't seem to care. The man looked at his papers and then at his computer.

"I'm afraid, Miss Utonium, that you are in the wrong class."

"The wrong class?!" Blossom repeated.

"The wrong grade, actually. You are a new 9th grader, yes? This is the 11th grade wing. Your class is one floor above, number 299." Blossom, horrified, looked at all the smug kids around her. They did look a bit older than she.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized to the teacher. She then, grabbed her bag, and flew as fast as she could out the door. She was so embarrassed, her face was as red as a tomato. Once she slammed the door, she could hear bursts of laughter, and the teacher telling them to be respectful from the other side. She felt like crying as she gloomily drifted up the stairs, but stayed strong. What a way to start the day. She searched the empty halls for room 299, and finally found it at the very end of the corridor. As she was about to open the door, she could make out the sound of arguing muffled behind it. She slowly opened it and peeked inside.

"I will not tolerate with this, young man! Now do as the rules state, and remove that hat before I confiscate it!" A chubby old woman hollered in a strong voice.

"You've got to be kidding. What's so wrong about wearing a cap in school? It's not like it can hurt anybody!" Blossom looked at the boy who was yelling at the teacher.

'Oh, just fantastic,' she thought sarcastically as she spotted none other than Brick, standing in the middle of the class with an angered look (a/n-You're not allowed to wear hats in my school. Not sure why).

"Do you want a detention? Once school is over, you may wear it again." The teacher strictly yelled.

"What kind of place is this?" Brick shouted, grabbing his hat and violently slamming it in one of his books. 'If it wasn't for the plan, I would beat that old bat to a pulp,' he thought. Something in the doorway caught his eye. Blossom was standing there, glaring at him. He could feel his rage build, and the pain in the bruise on his neck she had given him with that stupid belt of hers return.

There was a silence as the class watched the two in their starring, or rather scowling contest. You could almost see the sparks of hate between their eyes. The teacher broke the tension.

"Hello dear, are you part of this class?" she warmly questioned with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry I'm late." Blossom and Brick finally broke eye contact, and Blossom faced the authority, bending her knees in a small curtsy.

"That's quit alright. I hope it doesn't happen in the future. You may take a seat where ever you please."

Blossom assured tardiness would never be an issue with her, and sat down in the farthest seat possible from the red ruff. Way in the back of the room, which was a bummer, because she was directly in the middle of a bunch of spooky looking Goth kids, that continuously examined her and her belongings, making her the most uncomfortable. The day was as slow as a salted snail, and as boring as an unsalted snail. The first days always seemed to be that way, considering all they did was talk about the rules of school and stuff. Blossom rested her chin in her hands, her elbows propped up, and sore from leaning on the wooden material of the desk, covered in doodles and words like, "This place sucks" on it.

This was unusual for the leader of the powerpuffs, but she lazily picked up her pink mechanical pencil, and carved in the words "I agree" next to the rude sentence. And before she knew it, she was fast under the spell of sleep.

--

Bubbles ran down the halls of the 3rd floor of the school. She was so late for class! She was so preoccupied in finding some make-up (for Jan didn't have any after all), that she lost track of time, and was now lost in the deserted hallway. She looked down at her schedule paper that listed things like her locker number and combination, and looked down at her room number for what must have been the hundredth time. '284, Oh no! I'm not even on the right floor!' She changed from running to flying as she raced down the stairs and into another hall. She could have sworn she saw Blossom, and was about to cry for help from her, but she all ready walked into the classroom. 'Drat. I'll get in trouble for being late on the first day! And I don't even have any make-up on! This is the worst day ever!' It wasn't that she disliked the way she looked, in fact, people said she had a beautiful face; it was just that she liked the touch it did to her look. Now she felt so expired with her face so clean. The blond frantically looked at the little placks on the walls for the number 284 on it. '272, that's close! Yes, I'm almost there! 274, 276, 278, 280, 282, and, 284!'

Bubbles was about to enter, when she felt this over whelming weight in her chest. Her legs shook like wet noodles, and her tummy felt dreadful. 'No! I'm too nervous! I can't do this! I'll puke in front of the whole class!' Her mind spun with terrible possibilities, and she was about to turn and run when the door opened. A girl with long, sandy hair in two big, loose braids and big purple eyes looked at Bubbles from the door way. She had very plain clothes on. A puffy white blouse with a little rose pattern sewed on the shirt pocket, and a long blue plaid skirt that covered her feet.

"Are you alright? You're face looks a little green." The girl said in a misty and quiet voice. "I was about to go to the bathroom, I think you should defiantly hurry there too." She closed the door behind her and swiftly walked, or what it looked like, glided (she's wearing a long skirt, so you can't see her feet) down the corridor. Bubbles decided to follow. They silently walked together to the girl's restroom.

The strange girl walked into a stall, and Bubbles glanced at the mirror before walking in one herself. 'I really do look sick. Maybe I'll be able to get out of school.'

"The first day is always the hardest for people like you," Bubbles heard the echo from the next stall over.

"What?" Bubbles asked, confused.

"You're nervous, right? People who are always stuck in their own world, but are down to earth enough to know how to care for others, are always over reactive and sensitive in new experiences." Bubbles thought this over.

"What?" she asked again. There was a sigh.

"I can tell by looking at you, that you're loathing today, am I right?"

"I'm not loathing! You sound like my sister," Bubbles huffed. "Hey, what do you mean by, 'you can tell by looking at me'?" she asked.

"Nothing. My name's Harriet," she introduced.

"My name is Bubbles. Want to be friends?"

There was a small hesitation before a shy "OK…" from Harriet.

"Yippee! Let's sit together at lunch!"

Another shy "OK…" from Harriet.

"I don't feel sick anymore, so I'm going back to class, OK?"

"OK…" Bubbles giggled at the continuous OK's.

"Do you, by any chance, have some make-up I could barrow, Harriet?" Bubbles saw her plain reflection in the dirty mirror when she walked out of the stall.

"No. I don't wear that stuff. Sorry…"

"That's alright. See you in class!" Bubbles skipped out of the bathroom and back to door 284. She felt much better now that she made a new friend like Harriet, but when she was back in front of the door, she still felt a bit less confident. But she bravely took the handle in her grasp, and thrust it open.  
It was a fairly small room. Only a few desks in it. 'Probably one of those testing rooms,' she thought. She looked around. There was a group of boys in the corner of the room eying her with smirks (a/n- that happened to me once. It was the creepiest thing). She felt so insecure. Luckily, it looked like the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She closed the door and looked around. She spotted a blond haired boy sitting by himself, with his back turned in her direction, and his face covered in his arms.

'He must feel as bad as I do right now,' she thought concernedly. She walked up to him, and set her things down. He didn't look up. "Can I sit here?" she asked sweetly. He nodded slightly from under his arms. She sat next to him and asked "Are you as nervous as me?"

"I am NOT nervous!" he said harshly, his voice muffled.

"Oh." Bubbles felt a bit hurt at his strict tone when she was trying to be nice, but recovered and tried to cheer him up more. "Well, I sure am. But I was even worse before I met a friend. Even though I still don't really know her well, she makes me happy when I think of what great things we could do as friends. You should make some too, and I'm willing to be first for this year."

"I don't need any stupid friends." He said.

"Don't be silly. Everyone needs friends! Its love that makes the world go round! Please be my friend?" Bubbles awaited his response patiently.

After about a minute, he finally said "Fine. But just to make you shut up." Bubbles smiled so wide, it might have cracked her face in two if any wider. The boy lifted his head to look up at her. They both gasped.

"Boomer!?"

"Bubbles?! No! I-I take it back! I won't ever be your…" He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the teacher.

"Alrighty, settle down class. Welcome to homeroom and chemistry. Whoever you sit next to, will be your new lab partner for the rest of the year." Bubbles sank in her chair. Boomer banged his head on the table again.

'This going to be one heck of a year.' They both thought.

--

It was the end of forth period, and Buttercup was still enraged by the actions of her counterpart, and most worst enemy that morning. Every time she past someone, they would start giggling or give her comments like her "good taste in underwear", or if she wanted to barrow their boxers or something stupid. She wanted to hit them SO bad, but she knew Blossom was right when she said she would get in major trouble with the big man if she made any false moves, especially on the first day. She concentrated on ways to make Butch pay for humiliating her in front of the whole school, the Professor wouldn't mind if she beat up a bad guy, outside school grounds at least. She remembered last summer; the Rowdyruff Boys confronted her and her sisters, and claimed they had quit the dark side. 'What a bunch of bullshit,' she thought. True, they hadn't done one crime (except sexual harassment) since their vow, but they were most likely plotting something to get the girl's guard down on. Buttercup was always picking fights, as were they. Blossom didn't bye one word of what they said, but even so, she forbids her sisters to get into any major fights with them. Some crap about the peace of America or something. Bubbles, on the other hand, went completely silent for days after what they said, thinking it all over. She had locked herself in her room for a week, only came out for food and the bathroom, until she finally wrenched open the door and announced she would give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Miss. Utonium," Buttercup turned around and saw a fat bald guy that she knew to be the principle. Butch was standing behind him with his arms crossed, and a frustrated look on his face. "Would you come with us to my office for a moment please?" Buttercup knew she was busted for something, and she had an idea what. She followed the principle, walking next to Butch.

"What the heck did you do?" she snarled in a whisper to him.

"I didn't do shit. Someone squealed about this morning," he snarled back. They entered the main office, and were told to sit in the chairs opposite the big leather chair that the principle sat down in. There was an long, awkward silence as the man shuffled through his papers. The green puff and ruff shot death glares at each other and mouthed words like, "You're dead after school" and "Bring it Miss. Penguin". The principle finally looked up and started the spiel.

"Now, I have been informed that you two were in a fight this morning. Care to explain?"

The two teens began shouting things out at the same at the confused man. "One at a time! You first." He pointed at Butch.

"I didn't do any fighting! She was the one who through the punches."

"Only because you pantst me! You expect me to say, 'Oh, that's OK. Why don't you just take a picture?'"

"That would have been nice," Butch muttered.

"Hold on, you pulled her pants down?" the principle gaped. Butch was about to talk, but Buttercup was faster.

"Heck, yeah he did! And he said perverted things to me. So as you can see, I am not the victim here," she proved.

"Ahh, youth." The principle sighed, surprising both of the teens. "I remember when I would get in trouble for flipping the cute girl's skirts and such. Those were the good old days. But that's why I'm not married." Butch and Buttercup could't believe what they had just heard. Their mouths hung open.

"Why you sick old-"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Buttercup stopped Butch's sentence, though she completely agreed that their principle was a sick old cow.

"Anyway," the man snapped out of memory lane and looked back at them. "Since this is your first day, I will let you two off with a warning. But if I hear any trouble from you two again, you will be punished." The greens promised with their fingers secretly crossed (if they had fingers) and walked out of the office, on to what was left of fifth period.

"Yuck. Who knew we had such a perv running this place," Buttercup said, once far enough from the office so the "perv" wouldn't hear.

"He probably became a high school principle so he could check out all the girls," Butch said.

"Like the reason you came to school," Buttercup pointed out.

"Yeah, like the reason I-Wait a minute! Who says I came to this hell because of that? I only came because of Brick's…" Butch stopped with a curse. He was about to say "because of Brick's plan" which would blow everything. Buttercup eyed him suspiciously.

"Brick's what?"

"Uh, uh, uh. Because of Brick's obsession with your sister!" He blurted out the lie without thinking. Buttercup starred for a moment, then burst out into fits of laughter.

"Oh man this is rich! Which one? I bet it's Blossom! It's Blossom right?" Butch slowly nodded and the puff laughed even harder.

"Yowza! She's going to upchuck when she hears this!"

Butch gulped.'Oh man, Brick's going to kill me so hard!' he thought. "Hold on! Don't tell anyone OK?" he pleaded. Buttercup slowed down the laughing and looked him straight in the face.

"Why the heck should I listen to what you want? You're the one who blew it by spilling the beans. Now what more do you expect then me passing them around the table?"

"I'll give you an IOU. Just don't tell anyone! Especially Blossom!"

"Well, well, well. Look at this. The great and prideful Butch, begging me like a hungry puppy. I might just think about this. But you wouldn't believe all the IOUs I've got in my pocket already. So, I think I'll go for the pleasure of gossip instead." Buttercup put her hands behind her head and began to walk off, still snickering, when Butch grabbed her by the hair, and flung her over his shoulder, and into the wall.

"I'll just have to force you then."

"Bring it on, pig! Whoever's KO first has to listen to the winner!" Buttercup confidently accepted.

"Fine. Let's go!" Just then, the lunch bell rang, and waves of kids burst through the doors and down to the cafeteria. The two super powered teens could hear their stomachs growl what they imagined sounded like "Eat now, fight later." They looked at each other.

"Ahem, we'll finish this after school." Buttercup tried to keep up the hardcore act.

"In the parking lot." Buttercup nodded to the plan, and they both raced off to eat.

**Ah man. I'm sorry the greens one was so boring (actually, they all kinda were). And I know I keep skipping out on the fighting scenes. Just so "typical". By the way, I got most of the names of those kids from "The Simpsons". Review pleasey cheese!**


	3. Food Fight!

**Thanks for your review Fashionpuff. Sorry, I wasn't able to put my thanks in the last chapter, so I'll put it here.  
**

**Fashionpuff-Thank u so! I'll stay solid alright. I'm as solid as a bolder!**

**  
vollyball7- Thanks again for your supportive thoughts. Phew, I thought you weren't a member anymore or something. I'm glad, that story rocks!**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 3-Food Fight!**

"Hey, Blossom!" the redheaded girl looked around the cafeteria to see who was calling her.

"Oh, Hi Bubbles." Bubbles ran over to the empty table were her sister was sitting with a strange looking girl with big pigtail braids and a very long skirt. "Who's this?" Blossom smiled at the girl, who didn't make eye contact.

"This is my new friend, Harriet. Harriet, this is one of my sisters, Blossom." Bubbles professionally introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Blossom held out her hand for a friendly shake, but Harriet just looked down at her shoes that were pointing out from under her skirt.

"Oh, she's a little shy," Bubbles explained.

'Good. So Bubbles made a non-preppy friend for once,' Blossom thought. "Hey, have you seen Buttercup?" Blossom searched the large, crowded area for her tomboyish sister.

"No, I- Whoa!" Right on cue, two green lights came zipping into the café right in front of them, and causing a gust of wind to burst to blow some food into peoples faces. One dark, one light. "There she is." Bubbles said simply. Two big clouds of smoke came from the two violent teenagers when they screeched to a halt in front of the food counter.

"The last taco!" Buttercup screamed as she made a shot at the food.

"It's mine!" Butch yelled as he targeted the same thing. They both grabbed it at the same time, and glared at each other.

"Get your dirty paws of it! I got it first!" Buttercup pulled the taco towards her.

"Not on my watch!" Butch tugged the taco back in his direction (twitching).

"You're not even wearing a watch." She pulled it back.

"Well, uh, I'll get one, and it'll say you're not getting this taco!"

"Nice comeback. It made no sense what so ever."

"_You_ make no sense what so ever!"

"Oh brother," Blossom sighed as she watched the two play tug of war with a taco that the stuffing was oozing out of from the childish fuss. She shot a small laser beam at the popular food, making it explode into little pieces of meat and a lettuce and such that fluttered down upon them like confetti. The green eyed kids looked at their empty hands in confusion.

"Look what you did! You exploded it!" They yelled at one another.

"No, I did." Blossom approached them.

"You again? Look, why don't you mind your own…" Blossom shot a spooky death look at Butch. "Whatever." Butch spat as he quickly grabbed a cheeseburger and a bottle of milk, and ran off to a table.

"What a whimp," Buttercup muttered. "But why did you do that? I haven't had tacos in ages!" Blossom picked up a bowl of salad, through it on Buttercup's tray, and grabbed her arm, dragging her to their table. "What? A salad? Where are the fries?" Buttercup miserably starred off at all the pizza and nachos she could have had on her plate.

"Hi Bubbles. Aren't you going to come sit with us?" Nichole and Jan stopped by their table to talk to their blond friend. Bubbles had so many friends, she couldn't sit with them and her sisters at the same time, so most days she would sit with the preps, but on days like this, she needed sisterly support.

"Sorry guys. I think I'll sit here today." The two teen girls looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess I'll sit here too then." Nichole sat down across from where Buttercup just sat. Jan went over to the other table.

"Oh, come on. It's the first day of school. Do us a favor and go back to your own species," Buttercup said nastily to Nichole as she began to bathe her salad in ranch dressing.

"Excuse me. At least I have people. As were you are a lone freak," Nichole back talked.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day were Dickhole complements me on saying I'm one and a kind. And if you're calling me a freak-show, what does that make you?" Buttercup said in a fake sassy voice.

"Oh, please don't fight. I've got too much on my mind already." Bubbles whined.

"Sorry Bubbles. What's the matter?" Nichole turned to her friend.

"I have all classes so far with Boomer. I didn't even know he went to this school."

"What? Don't you know? Ever one's talking about how one of his brothers pantst Buttercup this morn-Hey!" Buttercup flicked a tomato at Nichole's head.

"WHAT? You were pants-ed Buttercup?" Bubbles squeaked, making a few people at other table's chuckle.

"Bubbles! Shut up." Buttercup snarled in whisper.

"Oops. Sorry. It was Butch, wasn't it? He's always doing nasty things to you. Speaking of which, he's starring at you BC." Buttercup looked around. Indeed, her counterpart was watching her like a hawk from a couple of tables down.

"Gee, I wonder why," she said sarcastically. She knew exactly what he was watching for. He was making sure she wouldn't spew Blossom about Brick's little secret. She decided to test it out.

"Hey Bloss, guess what I found out." Before Blossom could say "What?", something hard and sticky hit the back of Buttercup's head, sending her face in her bowl of dressing covered salad. She whipped around were Butch was still glaring at her, except his tray of food was gone. He had on a "Don't you dare" look, his brothers starring at him. She looked to the ground at what had hit her. A lunch tray with chocolate pudding smeared all over it. She felt the back of her head, were she felt the sticky pudding stuck in her hair. Bubbles took out a handkerchief and began to clean the dressing and chocolate off her sister.

"What I was going to say is," Buttercup turned back around to the confused girls. "is that the principle is a perverted goat." She took another look at Butch behind her, who was looking relieved but annoyed.

"How did you find that out, Buttercup? You didn't get sent to the office, did you?" Blossom gave Buttercup a disapproving look.

"Never mind. All I'm saying is that that cock creeps me out."

"Well, my day wasn't exactly peaches and cream either. First, I went in to the wrong class and everybody laughed at me, and then, I found out that I'm in the same homeroom as Brick, who, by the way, wouldn't stop spitting spit balls at me in class, and a bunch of spooky kids I sat next to kept on sniffing me, and to top it off, I was smacked by a ruler by the teacher for falling asleep." Blossom speeched. Buttercup started laughing, stomping her feet on the ground. "It's not funny! I thought this would be the best day of my life, and just look what I'm stuck in!"

Bubbles put down the dirty hanky. "Well, that's the best I can do. You still smell though. Why does Butch do things like that? It's so mean."

Buttercup picked up her chocolate milk and started to chug.

"Maybe he likes you," Nichole snickered teasingly. Buttercup sprayed the milk she was just drinking out of her mouth and nose, right into Nichole's face. She slammed her hands on the table, making it shutter.

"WHAT SHIT ARE YOU SPEUING, DICKHOLE!" She yelled, making the whole café silent.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? THAT WAS A NEW SHIRT, AND ALL MY MAKE UP'S SMUGGED, AND IT WILL TAKE SO LONG TO WASH THIS OUT OF MY HAIR, AND MY NAME'S-NOT-DICK-HOLE! IT'S NIC-"

Buttercup, infuriated, through her bowl of salad onto Nichole's head. She just stood there for a minute or two, the ranch topping slowly dripping down her nose. Then, she picked up her popsicle, tore off the rapper, and shoved it down Buttercup's black shirt. She screamed from the cold, jumped over the table, and tackled the veggie and milk coated girl to the floor. They wrestled and rolled all over the room, nobody doing a thing to stop them because they were too confused, or were enjoying watching the cat fight, and every once and awhile, one of the girls would grab something off a table, and throw it at the other. Finally, the one to always stop unnecessary fights unless she was the one fighting, stepped in the ring. Blossom.

She grabbed both their shoulders, and struggled to pull them apart. "Stop you two! Or we'll all get in troub-Hey! Who did that?" Someone from behind had chucked a sloppy joe at Blossom's butt. She turned around to see Brick (duh) standing across the room, smirking with a bit of burger still left in his hand.

There was a couple of, "Oooooh"s from all around the café.

"You are so immatu—_splat_— " He tossed a piece of greasy, pepperoni pizza at the pink puff's face. "Oh, it's on. It-is-ON!" Blossom grabbed the nearest piece of food, which was someone's half eaten, and scolding hot bowl of chowder that had gum spit in it, and through it pitcher's style as hard as she could at Brick. He quickly dived out of the way, and it hit some masculine looking football player with a direct hit in the face that was standing right behind him.

Sooner or later, and big food fight all over the café had started up.

"Eeek! Stop! Please!" Bubbles was hopping around the room, trying to avoid being hit, but not seceding to well. A flaming shish-kabob went soaring through the air, and landed straight in one of her pigtails, burning it to a crisp. Harriet noticed this, and quickly pulled out of her hair and soaked it in a water glass.

"This is just plain dangerous. Are you OK? … Bubbles?" Bubbles had stopped prancing around, and felt the spot where her left pigtail used to dangle. There was nothing but a stub of ashes that was held by her blue scrunchy. She took so much care for her hair.

She would sterilize every yellow strand with top quality shampoo and conditioner in each 50 min shower 3 times a day, every day of the week. She brushes it in exactly 100 strokes a lock. She trimmed every split end she came across on in the most petite way possible. And now, **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"** The whole room froze. **"Who is responsible for this?"** No response. **"Not talking, eh? Well, that's just fine with me.** **I have ways of making gas bags like you fess up. And once I find you, I'll make you pay in ways** **unimaginable."**

"What's up with Bubbles? She's acting kind of scary," Nichole whispered to no one impetiqler.

"I think… she's gone into 'hardcore' mode…" Blossom whispered back.

**"Who's talking?" **All the kids pointed to Blossom and Nichole (covered in food muck, especially Nichole). Bubbles walked over to them in a way that ran chills down your spine, and your heart thump wildly. **"Well, well, my friends. You** **think it's funny to demolish my soul?" **she shouted in their faces like in the military.

"Bubbles, it's just your hair. We can fix it when we get home," Blossom tried to reason. 

**"Just my hair? Just-my-HAIR!** **Do you know how hard I work on making it perfect? On how I live on it every waking moment? No, dear sister of mine, this isn't something I can just drop care freely. This is a matter of crime that needs to be taken to justice. You can't understand, because your hair is just**," Bubbles made an exaggerated voice, **"sooooooo perfect. And has always been! I will have vengeance on the catastrophe that has beheld on my proof of diligence, my work of art! And I will-"** There was a large bang from behind the spieling powerpuff. Bubbles eyes widened, and then fell. Her body collapsing along with them, into some ones arm.

Boomer, sweating with a bit of fear and shock in his eyes, was standing with Bubbles' unconscious body keeled over in his left arm, and a greasy frying pan with her head dent in the other, and all eyes on him. "Well," he finally broke the silence, "someone had to shut er' up." Buttercup (if you could recognize her. She's completely covered in slop), ran over, and quickly snatched her sister from the clutches of a rowdyruff.

"Is she dead?" Nichole totaled over to Buttercup, who was scolding poor Boomer at this time.

"No, stupid," Harriet calmly joined them, although no one except Blossom seemed to notice. "She's just knocked out."

"And next time, think twice before hitting a powerpuff behind her back, scum!" Buttercup grabbed the pan from Boomer's hand, and bonked him on the head. "I'm taking Bubbles to the nurse." Buttercup told Blossom, and propped the blond girl in a firefighter fashion to make her easier to carry.

"Can I come?" Boomer asked permission for. Buttercup starred at him in a discussed way.

"Why?"

The blond gulped. "You know. I was the one who knocked her out in the first place. I should take responsibility, and make sure she's alright, and stuff…" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"She has superpowers. It's not like she can get in a coma. If she's survived fighting all kinds of gigantic monsters when she was five, I think she'll be OK. Besides, do you think I trust you to be around her when she's so vulnerable?" With that, the raven haired teen left through the big swing doors to the café, leaving a concerned and annoyed Boomer behind.

"Everybody, we have to clean up this mess before any teachers find out!" Blossom called in her leadership way across the room to everyone.

"Why stay and clean their school? I say we ditch this place before we get busted," Brick said, taking the leader spot light.

"Yeah, what he said!" someone from the crowd of dirty kids called out. Everyone agreed, and evacuated the café as fast as they could.

"Wait! We have to! We're the ones who made the…" Blossom tried to call the kids back, but they were all gone, leaving her alone with the mess. "Why is it that I have to do everything myself?" she sighed as she picked up a broom, and at the speed of light, cleaned the whole place spotless in less than a second. The only thing left thilthy was she. Just as she was whipping her brow, the class bell rung out. "I'm going to be late for class!' She took out her schedule while she zipped through the rushing halls to see what her next class was.

'Let's see, sixth period for today iiiiisssssss…'

"OUCH!" Blossom had unexpectantly rammed into someone, bonking her on the forehead, and causing her to drop her bag. She rubbed the sore bump on her head. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attenti… atten… atte…" Blossom lost all words in her mind and all air from her lungs as she gazed upon who she had just bumped into. 'So… HANDSOME!'

**Whelp, I'm guessing you know what's going on. Blossom has a crush! Dun dun dun duuun. And Boomer seems to be showing his soft side. Don't worry, it won't be all lovey-dovey that easily. I know the hardcore Bubbles thing was a little random, but it was fun to wright. Please REVIEW! **


	4. Hot

**OK, MCAS exams are coming up next week (March 25), so I may and may not be posting for a while. Here are my grateful thanks:**

**vollyball7- Yes, I love to write BC and Butch fighting XD! I'm very happy to hear that you'll stay for so long, you're a great author.**

**Fashionpuff- Extraordinair? ME? You don't know how much that makes my day shine!**

**June-Avatar11- Yeah, she works so hard too. Well, I was thinking I could use Dexter… But when I tried writing how she described him to be "handsome", I almost blew chunks. Sorry to say, the real guy is someone you don't know. I made him up, sorry it's not too juicy. Thank U! I love ur stories too. Actually, I'm only reading "You're My Roommate". Which is a million thumbs up by the way, and I wish you'd continue soon. **

**MewCuxie12- Wow, you really think it's funny? I'm so flattered -! Um, this is a little off topic, but I read your profile, and that thing of the "did you know" stuff, did you by any chance happen to get that from an e-mail? Because I got one just like that.**

**I think I might stop writing my thanks up here. But just know, I respect all you right to me from the bottom of my heart and soul!**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 4- Hot**

"Are you OK? Let me help you with that." Blossom's heart was pounding like an African drum so hard against her chest, she was sure it might jump out, and the boy would take and steal it, if he hadn't already. He bent down, and picked up the items that had fallen out of her pink book bag that she dropped. She knelt down as well, and began to help, but she wouldn't take her mesmerized pink eyes off him. He was so beautiful! His hair was a rich, thick, tanish brown color that was neatly combed, but a few adorable scruffs still popped out of place. He had a face of an angel! Eyes like sapphires that sparkled in the gentlest way. Perfect shaped cheek bones, and chin. And his graceful yet strong voice that made her melt like a witch in water. And his body was too grand to describe!

"There you go." The boy handed Blossom her bag as he stood up. She slowly rose to her feet as well, and took the sack from his hands.

"Th… Thank… Thank y…" She tried to thank him, but she just couldn't find the words to form. He smiled the sweetest smile that made her scream inside.

"My name's Ben," He introduced.

'He even has a B name! We were meant to be!' She thought to herself in joy, yet knowing it was kinda stupid. "Blossom!" she tried to give her name in a polite, but sexy way like in movies, but it came out sounding like a mouse over a bad connection on a telephone. Her face flushed with embarrassment, but he just laughed kindly.

"Nice to meet you, Blossom." Blossom's face flushed even more, but not so much as embarrassment this time.

'What a dream guy! Thank you God in heaven, for bringing such magnificence to me! I thought this day would be a total bummer, but now, my wounds are healed, and I have seen something so divine in my future, I can never be put down by a lousy day of school ever again!'

"...oso...? B...s...m!" Blossom could hear distant voices making their way to her ears, but not so much to her mind. She listened harder. "Blossom! What do thinks' wrong with her?" she made out one voice say.

"Maybe she's paralyzed, or hypnotized. BLOSSOM! Snap out of it!" Someone's hands slapped her cheeks, and the wonderful image of the dreamy Ben was eradicated from her mind, and she found herself standing beside her two best friends, Megan and Joyce. Blossom blinked a couple of times, and looked all around the hall for that special guy.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?" Megan and Joyce looked confused.

"Um, Blossom, whoever you're talking about, is long gone by now." Megan said.

"What do you mean? He was just here."

"What we mean, is we found you just standing in the middle of the hall here, in this weird pose. And you missed 6th period." Joyce remarked, fiddling with her long black hair.

"Missed 6th period? You're joking with me, right?" Blossom was astonished. How could this have happened?

"No. We were waiting for you in History, and you never showed. We were told to look for you." Megan said, looking a bit worried for her friend.

"What time is it now?" Blossom asked in panic. Megan took a look at her watch.

"10 after 2. Almost the end of school hours."

"This is awful! And to think my day was just getting brighter. I have to get to class!" Blossom was about to fly off when Joyce stopped her.

"Bloss, did you know you were covered in old food?" Blossom looked at herself. She was still in her dirty clothes from lunch.

"Ack! This means I faced him looking like this! How embarrassing!"

"Listen, why don't we spend the rest of school to clean you off. We can just tell the teachers you had diarrhea or something." she suggested.

"And…" Megan piped. "You can tell us who this guy you keep mentioning is!" Megan loved romantic things, and was always spreading juicy gossip about people's relationships. Blossom decided their plan was reasonable, and they head for the nearest girls bathroom.

--

Buttercup had stayed in the nurse's office 6th and over half of 7th period with Bubbles. Not because she was worried about her, because it was an excuse for skipping classes. Thing was, she was incredibly bored. She just sat next to the unconscious and single pigtailed sister of hers, doing nothing except eat crackers she found in the cabinets while she was snooping. The nurse had taken the rest of the day off because her dog was sick or something. Buttercup had her feet up on the bedside table, and leaned back in a wobbly chair, munching on the saltines in her hands. The sound of the door open behind her made her jump of surprise, and fall over in the chair on her back.

"Uggghh…" She rubbed her head and opened her eyes (everything looking upside-down from her view) "I thought I told you to scram!"

Boomer, a little surprised to see the green puff still there, was at the door.

"I just came for some medicine," he made up.

"Even if you were telling the truth, the nurse ain't here. So beat it, buster," Buttercup spat with force as she got to her feet.

"Can you at least tell me how she's doing?" Buttercup sighed.

"You don't give up to easy, do you? All I know is that she got a small bump on her head, nothing serious, and she should be awake soon. At least, that's what the nurse said before she ditched." Boomer began to walk towards the bed were his counterpart lay, but Buttercup blocked him. "Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you one yard near her."

"I just want to…"

"What? This isn't sleeping beauty who needs some dork to kiss her awake."

"I wasn't going to…"

"I don't care shit what excuses you got, boy. She's OK, so beat it before I have to make you."

"Bu… Buttercup?" Buttercup and Boomer both looked at the bed were the weak voice was heard. Bubbles had her blue eyes squinted, and was struggling to sit up.

"So you're finally back among the living. You still got the thirst for blood?" Buttercup remarked. She approached the side of the bed, Boomer cautiously and silently behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles raised her left hand to rub the sore bump, and her fingers ran across the feel of something stout and covered in ruble. She looked in the small mirror on the table next to the bed. All memories of what had happened during the food fight all washed in her mind like a tidal wave as soon as she saw the results of her hair in her reflection. But this time, instead of going into a stage of rage (hey, that rhymed), her eyes filled with her typical tears, and she exploded.

"Noooooooooo! It's not fair!" she whaled as she pounded her fists on the mattress. "My hair is (_sniffle_) ruined! It's dead!"

"Oh, just suck it up, you big crybaby. Here." Buttercup pulled a black and dark green ski hat from her pocket, and shoved it over her weeping sister's head. Bubbles stopped her bawling out of confusion.

"What's this?" She looked in the mirror again to get an image of herself. The hat was tilted down to the left of her head to hide the demolished pigtail, also covering half of her eye.

"What does it look like? It's a hat, doofus. I found… I mean, it's mine. You can ware that till we get home so you won't stand out as much." Buttercup said with a suspiciously unsure tone.

"Hey, that looks like Butch's old hat." Boomer pointed out. "Smells like it too."

Buttercup didn't make eye contact with either of the blues. "Heh heh, funny. Let's get out of here already, Bubbles." Bubbles pulled the covers off her and swung her legs to the side to get up. But instead, she sat there and looked up in question.

"But what happened? How did I black out? And what's Boomer doing here?" She asked.

"The answers to those questions all happen to be connected. Cheese head here…" Buttercup pointed behind her shoulder at "cheese head", who at this point, wanted very much to leave. "knocked you out with a pan when you were all crazy and stuff, and he says he feels 'responsible', and keeps coming to bug you. If you ask me…" As the puff yammered on, Bubbles looked up at the timid Boomer, not sure what to think.

"I gotta go." Boomer head for the door.

"You better." Buttercup called out.

"Umm, thank you." said Bubbles.

"I didn't do nothing for you." With that, he was gone.

"What a jerk. We should find Blossom so we can go." Bubbles nodded to Buttercup's statement (except the jerk thing), and they left as well.

--

"Ben… hmm… I wonder if it could have been Ben Finch." Joyce thought allowed. Blossom had told her friends everything about her dream lover boy.

"Ooo, I've heard of him. He's suppose to be a major hunk. Good score Bloss." Megan said with a wide smile.

"You think I have a chance?" Blossom (a little cleaner now) asked for her friends opinion. "Totally! You're a Powerpuff Girl. You…"

"No." Joyce interrupted Megan's encouragement speech.

"What? Why do you say that?" The two girls asked the Chinese one.

"I heard he's got a girlfriend. Plus, he's an 11th grader. Sorry Blossom."

"I knew he was too much of a god to be mine. This stinks on ice!" The door to the bathroom opened, and Blossom's two sisters walked in.

"There you are. What are you doing in here? It's after hours." Buttercup came up to her, not bothering to greet the others.

"Yeah. You have your job to go to today, right Blossom?" Bubbles reminded.

"I forgot all about that! Sorry guys, I got to go." Blossom waved goodbye to her friends before departing with her sisters. Blossom was hired as waitress in a crappy old smoothie bar from a while back, just for some extra dough. "Ew. What's that smell?" Blossom held were her nose would be from the unknown stench.

"It's Buttercup's hat she lent me." Bubbles answered, also a bit dizzy by the odor sitting atop her head.

"Buttercup, I know you really know how to kick in your BO system, but I didn't think you were _that_ bad," Blossom commented.

"Ugh. And it's so itchy! What is it, wool?" said Bubbles.

"How the heck should I know? If it bothers you, don't wear it." Buttercup put simply. Blossom giggled a bit.

"It makes you look like a punk or something, Bubbles. But make sure no teachers see you in that on grounds. We're not allowed to wear hats here." Blossom remembered when Brick got in trouble earlier for that reason.

The three opened the doors to the front of the school, were they were hit by a fearsome shot of impeccable heat.

"Whoa. When'd the temperature rise so high?" Buttercup shielded her eyes from the sun rays beaming down at them from the sky.

"Oh no! This hat is for winter. It's too, too hot to wear it out here. Blossom, could you use your ice powers to cool me off a bit?" Bubbles whined to her redheaded sister.

"Get your own ice." Blossom snapped.

"Somebody's cranky." Buttercup teased. Blossom would get really grumpy when it was to humid out from since she was around ten years old.

"I have an idea! Let's all go in the pool when we get home." Bubbles suggested. Years ago, with much begging from his daughters, the Professor installed an outdoor swimming pool for the girls to enjoy on days such as this. Also, as a treat for decent grades, he threw in a Jacuzzi.

"That sounds fun for you guys, but I'm stuck with my stupid job!" Blossom yelled, throwing her arms wildly in the air.

"Oh, yeah. And Buttercup and I have music recital later." Bubbles remembered in disappointment.

"Aw man. You had to remind me." Buttercup gave the air a punch in frustration. About a year ago, the Professor said that they all should grow special hobbies besides fighting monsters so they could have an idea of what job they would want when they grew.

Blossom chose dancing. All kinds, especially break dancing and ballet. She was quit accomplishable. Buttercup wanted to be a wrestler, or maybe a boxer, but the Professor suggested she picked something else because one, it was similar to fighting, which he was trying to get them away from, and two, it was unfair to her opponents sense she has super strength and all. She couldn't think of anything else, so Bubbles helped. Bubbles herself, wanted to learn how to play the piano, but she found it difficult due to the fact she had no fingers. Then she tried the flute, but she also liked to sing, and she couldn't do that if she was blowing through a pipe at the same time. Then, she gave the violin a try, but she couldn't sing well, for her chin had to hold down on the instrument. She tried all kinds of musical instruments, but nothing seemed to suite her liking. In the end, she gave up on it all, and just did plain singing, which she enjoyed greatly, and was good at it too. Bubbles dragged Buttercup into the whole music thing. She protested at first, but when they entered the instrument shop, and she heard all the pleasant music, she decided to give it a go. Sense she had known how to play the guitar ever sense she was 5, she didn't have as much a problem on picking the instrument as Bubbles had. The two joined classes that they attended to three times a week, and auditioned in shows a lot together. Sometimes, Blossom would dance in the shows with them too. And in their free time, the three sisters liked to rest outside after dinner, and make a beautiful scene of Buttercup playing her guitar, Bubbles' lovely singing voice, and Blossom's divine dancing skills. Perfect harmony.

"Freedom!" The girls had arrived home, and Bubbles delightedly ripped the ski hat off her head, and through herself in front of the AC vent.

"Move aside, girl! It's mine!" Buttercup shoved her way to the cool breeze of the machine.

"Did you guys know air conditioners cause global warming?" Blossom (now a little chilled off a.k.a. not cranky) stated knowledgeably.

"That's terrible! Poor polar bears are drowning because of our selfish needs." Bubbles whimpered, stepping away from the killer AC.

"How come everything good in life has to be bad?" Buttercup huffed, also stepping away, but only slightly (a/n: I'm not positive if that's true or not, but I know ACs are bad for the environment in some way. I don't know why I made this pointless health thing).

"Where's the Professor?" There was a poof of smoke that escaped from the door cracks of the basement, otherwise known as the "lab" right after the question passed Bubbles' lips. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs from behind the door, and it swung open, filling the room with thick, black smoke. This caused the smoke detectors to sound off, and the sprinklers in the ceiling to rain down on them.

"Aw, and this was a brand new shirt." Bubbles complained. A figure emerged from the clouds of smoke, and swooped them all up into a tight hug.

"Oh, girls. I was thinking about you all day long! As soon as I heard your voices, I quickly put away what I was doing, and came up here as fast as I could. Tell me everything!" The girls managed to wriggle out of the loving grasp of their father, the Professor, who was absolutely covered in soot.

"Professor, did you blow something up in the rush just to see us?" Blossom asked, flattered yet disappointed.

"Oh, that's OK. It was worth coming to see my little princesses. I want to know every detail of what happened today," the Professor yammered excitedly.

"Wish I could, but I have to get to work. Bye everybody." Blossom waved adieu to her family, and set off with her uniform in her arms, to "Smooth Larry's Smoothie Shop".

When she arrived, her boss was standing at the door as if waiting for her. "Blossom, how are you? I'd like to introduce you to a new member to the staff." Blossom looked in the direction her female boss was pointing to. She gasped as her eyes saw who it was sitting in an empty chair on a small table.

"It's YOU!"

**Another cliffhanger with Blossom. I'm just dying to write another fight between BC and Bu… OH CRAP! I totally forgot about their fight in the parking lot after school! Sorry, but I don't see how I can fit that in what I've already wrote. I'll have to make it so BC also forgot or something. Sorry! **


	5. Secrets at the Shop

**I was up all night last night watching Invader Zim on my computer. Anyway, old habits are hard to break, so I'm going to put my thanks up for what will probably be the last time, but you never know.**

**June-Avatar11- I know. I'm so sorry. I'm pounding my head with a rock because of it (not really). Yes, they will fight at some point soon. My forgetfulness has messed with my plans on some future stuff, but I think I can find a loophole somewhere.**

**volleyball7- I'm glad you enjoyed it And thank you for being so understanding. I think I know how to fix this in some way.**

**Fashionpuff- Wait, you were referring to yourself being the extraordinair, weren't you? Eek! Now I'm embarrassed! I thought you meant me somehow, sorry! Anyhow, thanks for the support.**

**MewCuxie12- Thank u, I can't believe you think this is that humorous. I'm so happy! Alright, well, that's weird cuz my friend sent me a chainmail that said the exact same thing as that… Yeah, my profile is pretty long too. I wish you'd say who you thought it was that Blossom saw in your review. Let me know if you guessed right or wrong.**

**rose gothic- Hehe, thanks so much! I'm working on it, and I'm sorry, but there are not much of them in this chapter. Soon though, very soon. **

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 5- Secrets at the Shop**

"Would you stop with the scratching? You're getting you're dandruff all over me!" Buttercup shouted at Bubbles as they walked down the city sidewalks to their music lessons.

"I can't help it! My scalp is so itchy," Bubbles whined, scratching viciously at her head. She was now wearing one of her own hats to hide the demolished hair due. It was a light blue, floppy sun hat (the ones that look like fisherman ones with the hooks all over them) "Hey, we have some time before lessons, wanna stop by Smooth Larry's to say hi to Blossom?" she suggested.

"Fine with me. I could use a fruit smoothie right now." Buttercup said in agreement. So the two puffs changed course, and headed down the street for their sister's work place.

"Hey, I can see her. She's behind the counter," Bubbles pointed out, looking through the window when they got to the shop.

"Is it me, or dose she look kind of upset?" Buttercup said when she looked through the window with Bubbles.

"You're right, Buttercup. Let's go see if she's alright." So, the girls walked in, with the little bell above the glass door chiming as they entered. Blossom looked up to welcome whoever it was that came in, but when she saw who it was, her pink eyes lit up and she ran out from behind the counter, and raced over to them.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. There's something I need to tell you," she said to them, almost in a whisper.

"OK, but first, I'll have a banana strawberry," Buttercup ordered.

"What? Oh fine. How about you, Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for a cherry sherbet shake please." Blossom sighed, and walked into the kitchen to get the drinks. "What do you suppose she's so uptight about?" Bubbles asked, taking a stool in front of the counter next to Buttercup.

"Search me. We'll find out soon enough. Maybe she's been blackmailed, or threatened, or she has a stalker or something." Buttercup suggested.

"That's terrible! Who would do that to such a brave and kind person like Blossom?"

"Someone who hates her. Or a creepy guy that has the hots for her, and is forcing her to do unimaginable things of his own nasty pleasure." Buttercup said in a low and serious tone.

"Nasty pleasure? Such as what?" Bubbles tried to think.

"Oh, I dare not speak them, for your young and fragile mind couldn't bare the truth." Now Buttercup was just being overly dramatic, trying to scare her blue eyed companion, and it seemed to be working.

"I can take it. Please Buttercup, I need to know the fate of my sister."

"Alright, uh…" Buttercup said the first description that came to her head, and as soon as the words past her lips, she immediately wished to pull them back. "Like the things Butch wants me to do with him." Bubbles gasped and put both her hands over her mouth in horror. "NO, NO! That's not what I meant! I meant fighting! Fighting to the death!"

Bubbles relaxed a little but still looked worried. "Oh. Not that that's good, but I thought you meant something much worse." Buttercup scoffed.

"And what exactly was that?" she questioned in a dark voice, hovering over her frightened sister in a deadly manor.

Just then, Blossom walked back in from the kitchen, holding two glasses of smoothie beverages. Bubbles jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. " Blossom! I'll protect you if you protect me!" she cried. Blossom was very confused.

"What's she talking about?" she asked a disturbed looking Buttercup.

"I don't know. Certainatly not about someone trying to kill her for asumeing something like-"

"Blossom, who's blackmailing you? Tell me, please!" Blossom was officially blank on the odd behavior of the two.

"No one's blackmailing me, Bubbles."

"No wants to kill you?" Blossom chuckled at Bubbles ridiculous words.

"Well, I'm sure many villains do... Has Buttercup been teasing you again or something?"

The three talked about what had gone on when Blossom was in the kitchen. "You guys have the weirdest imaginations. That reminds me, Buttercup. You've got to stop picking fights every second. Do you know what work it puts me through?" Blossom said to her.

"I don't pick the fights; I just do when I need to. It's what they're asking fo…" Buttercup stopped when a memory zapped in her mind. A memory that made her want to break something at her stupidity. "DAMMIT! Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!" She screamed, punching her fist on the counter, and pulling at her hair (a/n: that's how I was when I forgot about it). The few customers in the building went quiet and starred. Blossom and Bubbles grabbed at her to stop the anger fit.

"For goodness sake, Buttercup. What is it?" Blossom yelled over the screams of the green puff.

"I FORGOT ABOUT THE FREAKING FIGHT! I can't believe it! I'm so stupid! ARGH! (a/n: me too)"

"What fight?" Bubbles was pulling her arms away from everything in reach for destruction.

"The parking lot! I can still do it!" She stood up and ran for the door, with her sisters still clinging on to her, but being dragged painfully on the floor.

"Buttercup, would you please explain what you're so worried about?" they said.

"I was scheduled for a fight after school, and I forgot! I have to get there NOW!" Blossom let go of Buttercup's arm, and stood up to block the exit. "Out of my way red!"

"I just can't understand you. You got in a fight_ again_?" she said disappointingly. "I can't let you do this. Sit back down."

"Never. I must fight him! I've never backed down on something like this before. It will ruin my reputation." Bubbles stepped in front of her to hold her away from the door Blossom was standing in the way of.

"Be reasonable. Its hours after school. He can't possibly still be waiting." Buttercup seemed to calm down now, but her infuriated and determined face was turned to despair.

"But, I wanted to beat him up so badly. It's not fair." Blossom and Bubbles took her hands, and guided her back to the stool.

"We know you did. Nothing's fair. Now that that's over with…" Bubbles said, looking away from Buttercup, who was sulking in thought, curled up in a depressing ball with her back turned and her head down. "What did you want to talk about, Blossom?"

"Oh, right, well it's about…" Before she went on, a young, male waiter walked through the doors of the kitchen with his arms stacked with trays full of beverages. "Oh, let me help you with that," she squeaked. Then, before she left, she whispered to Bubbles, "It's about him."

Bubbles watched with interest as her redheaded leader flusteredly floated over to the boy and timidly took half his stack. He had brownish, scruffy hair that looked like a slab of mud or something, very unclean. He smiled and thanked Blossom, which caused her face to glow like the stop light outside. Her arms started to wobble. She stumbled, losing her balance. Suddenly and abruptly, she fell forward, with all the plates and glasses soaring in every direction and crashing to the floor. Bubbles shrieked when she saw her sister fall, but stopped when the boy grabbed her waist before she hit the glass covered ground, and pulled her back to her feet. No dishes survived, all shattered into little sharp pieces and juice leaking everywhere. The manager of the place came running from her office to see what the ruckus was about (she should have come when BC went crazy). "What happened here?" she said in a strong voice. Her name was Karen Lithuous, Ms. Lithuous by customers and such, and Karen by employees.

"I am so sorry, Karen. It was…"

"It was my fault. I'll clean it up," the mud boy said. Blossom was astonished. So was Bubbles.

"But, it was m…" He pulled on her hair a bit to make her quiet.

"Well, Ben, sense this is your first day, I'll let you off with just cleaning it up. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes ma'am." The boss went back in her office, and Ben got a broom to clean up the mess.

"You didn't have to do that," Blossom said.

"Well, I did," he put plainly.

"But why?"

"Because I felt like it." Blossom smiled and took the broom from him.

"Thank you. And because you took the blame, it's only right that I clean up what I did." He smiled back, and returned to handing out the drinks to the inpatient customers. Bubbles picked up her glass, and sucked through the straw in amusement as she watched them at work.

'I wonder…' she thought.

**Meanwhile in the school parking lot **

"WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT WAITING TODAY?" Butch through his fists against' the brick walls of the school. He had been waiting all that time for Buttercup to have a fight, but she never showed up. He felt very let down and somewhat betrayed.

"Oi, Butch," a distant voice called. He looked around in high hopes it was Buttercup, but he fell back to his soar state when he saw his two brothers flying towards him. "What the heck are you doing here?" Brick yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, it's been, like, 2 and a half hours sense school ended," Boomer said.

"Nothing. Let's go." The two ruffs where very confused as they watched their punkish brother fly into the sky, and soon after, fallowed him.

"What's the matter? You seem very more pouty than usual," Boomer said when he caught up with Butch.

"I told you, it's nothing. Don't ask me questions. Can we walk? I want to get my limbs moving." So, the three boys landed on the streets of Townsville, and began their stroll.

"Hey, hey. Look in there," Brick and Butch looked were Boomer was pointing to in some cheap looking smoothie bar. Inside, Bubbles was spinning around in her bar stool, sipping her smoothie. Buttercup was curled up in a ball on her stool, motionless. And Blossom was running around in a waitress uniform serving people their drinks.

Butch frowned and continued walking. "Hey, were do you think you're going?" Brick called out to him.

"I don't want to get into anything right now." Boomer and Brick looked at each other in wonder.

"But, you always want to get into something." Boomer said. 'Like girl's pants.'

"Yeah? Well, I don't feel like it now. I'm going home." The two other ruffs shrugged, and were about to accompany him when something made Brick take another look inside.

Blossom was talking to some guy with this goofy look on her red face. He had never seen a look like that before on her. It disgusted him.

"Hey, Brick, you coming or what?" Brick snapped out of his trance and looked down the path were Boomer was calling out to him, and Butch was already much ahead with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"You go on ahead. I've got some stuff to do." With that said, Boomer flew down the street beside Butch.

The bell sounded throughout the bar, and Blossom looked over to welcome who came in, but I bet you can guess she didn't give the slightest bit of warm greeting when she saw who it was. Bubbles looked up and choked a bit on her smoothie. Her eyes rapidly switching back and forth at the two reds to see what would happen. Buttercup was still in her lifeless looking ball, not aware of anything that was happening around her.

"Um, Buttercup, I think we should get to class now. Bye, Blossom," Bubbles said quickly in a timid panic. When Buttercup remained still, Bubbles impatiently yanked her from the stool and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom snapped at him.

"It's a free country ain't it? I can be anywhere I want. Now get me a drink." Blossom blew a lock of red hair out of her angered face. She defiantly didn't like being ordered around by someone she hated so much, but she would probably get fired if she didn't.

"What then?" she snarled through her gritted teeth.

"Water." Blossom sighed. At least he wasn't making her do anything difficult. She kicked open the kitchen door and walked in. Brick remained standing, and examined the guy Blossom was talking to a minute ago. He was taking someone's order; completely unnoticing he was being watched.

'What a dork.' He thought to himself. 'I don't see what's so hot about this guy. What, did he dump his head in a pile of dog crap before he came here? He smiles like a toad. He makes me sick.'

"Hey, buddy," Brick called across the room. The boy turned around. "You got a name?"

"Ben. Yours?"

"None of your business," he huffed. Ben looked a strange look at him, and made his way behind the counter. 'This guy should know who I am. I've been a villain here for, what, 10 years now?'

"How old are you?" Brick questioned sternly.

"Seventeen. How old are you?"

"62," he spat. Ben shook his head, and went back to work.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Brick asked.

"I don't see why I should answer your questions anymore," Ben said, not looking up.

"Jeez. I'm only trying to start a friendly conversation." Brick said innocently.

"Fine then. Yes, I have a girlfriend. Do you?"

"Don't ask such personal stuff to someone you barely know." Ben began to walk away. "Hey, wait. Who's your girlfriend? Don't you walk away from me you jerk!"

Blossom came back with a glass of water with ice filled in it, and carelessly shoved it on the counter in front of Brick, splashing him a little. "Hey, what kind of cheap trick are you trying to pull?" Brick was looking at the glass with disagreement.

"What?" Blossom said, trying to see what he was referring to.

"You stuffed it with ice!"

"So? Most customers like it that way."

"Only saps. Everyone with a brain knows that restraints stuff drinks with ice to make it look like it's full, when it's really only half that much because of the pressure of the ice, and then they want more, so they buy another drink and the place gets more money." Blossom raised an eyebrow. That was true, and she was surprised he had figured it out.

"Well, just wait for the ice to melt, and then drink that. It gives you more water." She tried to reason.

"I'm not going to waste my time with something as stupid as that. Besides, melted ice tastes gross. I demand a refund. Go get me another glass." Blossom glared and him, and snatched the glass with the rejected ice, and stomped furiously back in the kitchen.

Ben came walking around again and Brick took his chance. "Hey, wait a minute, sorry about earlier, dude." Ben looked at him for a second to see if he was serious this time.

"It's alright I guess," he said shortly.

"Sooooo… Who's your girlfriend?" Brick asked in interest.

"Her name is April. We've been together for years now, and we eloped here together not too long ago."

"Well that's a very touching tale," Brick said sarcastically, before his mind actually swallowed the words Ben had said.

"Hold the phone!" he shouted. "Did you say _**eloped**_?!" Ben panically motioned Brick to be quiet.

"Yes, but don't be shouting it all over the place, it's kinda not something I want the whole world to know about."

"Then, why did you tell me?" Brick asked in suspicion. Ben only shrugged. "But, you said you were 17? Is it even legal without parental supervision?" Brick asked him, completely forgetting his smart mouthing.

"I don't know what the rules are for this state, but April is 20, so, I don't know if that would change anything." Brick was stunned by this guy's seriousness. Was he just trying to play him for a sucker?

Blossom reentered, this time with an ice free glass of water. "What the heck is this?" Brick shouted angrily.

"What, for the last time?" Blossom was about ready to pull her hair from the roots. "There's no ice in here!"

"You said you didn't want ice!"

"I said no such thing. What I said was I didn't want it full to the brim of it, not that I want a flat, warm glass of blah!"

"Do you want ice or not?"

"Yes, I do. But not so it's crazy full. A normal amount, if that's not too complicated for that tiny peanut in your head."

Blossom let out a frustrated yelp, grabbed the glass violently, and yelled at him behind her shoulder as she left for the kitchen once again. "You better pay extra on my tip for this!"

"Are you kidding? I shouldn't pay you zip. I've seen executioners give better service then you!" It was quit fun bossing his enemy around like that. He, personally, really didn't care about the water at all.

"But…" Brick turned back to the troubled faced Ben who had spoken. "I'm not sure I'm ready for such a commitment. She was the one who proposed, and said we should run away together. I love her, but…"

"I'm not really the right guy to talk this with, but if you ask me, do whatever you feel is best." Brick stated unusually understandingly. "Yeah, but I don't know what is best. She's so happy about this. I can't just ditch her."

"You're not ditching her. Just call it a long engagement. Enjoy being a kid still. Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be? Paying bills and stuff. And I don't even want to talk about if you end up with a package from the stork" (having a kid). Ben gave a small laugh. Brick felt very strange talking to this boy about his problems. Why was he being so supportive? Brick's intentions in coming there was to do some sabotaging, not act like a therapist for someone he didn't even know.

He got up and walked to the door. Before he opened it to leave, he took another look around. Ben wasn't saying goodbye, just staring at him in a weird and grateful way. Brick opened the exit, and quickly shot through the sky to home.

"Hey!" Blossom came back through the doors with the glass in her hand. "He didn't pay! Oh, he's going to get it at school tomorrow."

**Sorry, I'll try to make BC and Butch stuff in either the next chapter or the one after that. Hey, um, I've been forgetting a lot of things in this story. I had this whole big thing planned for the blue couple, but I was concentrating so much on how to fix my earlier slip up, I somehow lost my train of thought. So, I might need some suggestions for them until I remember what I was going to do. Also, I need a vote if you either want them to be the sweet and fluffy couple, or stubborn and distantly romantic, or something else you prefer. I need to read more fics about them.**


	6. Home Madness

**I wanna get this straight, some of my friends say that it sounds like Brick and Ben are going to be gay because Ben was starring at him weird and some other stuff. THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! But just because boys interact with each other in an awkward way, doesn't mean they're digging on each other. I feel uncomfortable now. Alright, you know what? No matter how hard I try, I can't stop my thanks thing. I respect and adore your reviews so much, I don't think I'm going to stop after all.**

**June-Avatar11- You think it's the funniest? That's a bit odd, cuz, it was the most boring one for me to write :P Thank you though! I suppose you're right that it turned out better for the greens, and I have a lot more ideas for them now.**

**MewCuxie12- Ben's not married yet, he's just engaged to be. Yes, Brick is pretty turdish (and he doesn't know he is, but he really is very jealous… heh heh, interesting :- )  
**

**bubbles968- I'll try my best, but if you read my profile, it says I prefer to avoid fluffiness. I like the hardcore, roughly romantic stuff, but I'll try to even it out. Thank you very much !  
**

**hawaian kiwi- Thank you! Yes, that sounds good to me. I'll try my best.**

**sk8boardgrl- Thank you so much! That totally makes my heart sing! I know, Brick probably would never do that, but you know… I see what you're getting at. The hard-to-get, confused stage of love, right? I'll try a mixture of all the votes I get ;)**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 6- Home Madness**

"Tomorrow's Friday!" Bubbles shrieked in delight while jumping up and down on her bed and scratching her scalp. She and Buttercup had just returned from recital at about 6 at night.

"Yeah, and today was only our first day" (a/n: I always start the year on a Thursday, and this was convenient). Buttercup switched the small cubical TV in their room, skimmed through the channels a bit, and then turned it off again. "We need better cable," she muttered. "Hey, Bubbles, got anything planned for the weekend?"

Bubbles took a big jump and landed in a sitting position on her backside. She was about to twist her hair to think when she remembered what had happened to it. "Probably get my hair fixed at the Barbour."

"Come here." Buttercup got up, and started rummaging through her desk drawer, and pulled out something shiny and sharp.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles tried to get glimpse of what Buttercup had in her hand.

"I'm going to fix your hair."

Bubbles frightendly grabbed her head to protect it. She now saw that what Buttercup was holding a large pair of scissors. "No way! You'll just make it worse. I'll look like how Blossom did 10 years ago when you butchered it once you're through with me" (from "The Mane Event).

"_I _butchered it? You helped too!" Buttercup protested, pointing the tip of the scissors at her sister.

"Yes, but…" Bubbles fell silent when she heard the front door open down stairs and the Professor say...

"Welcome home Blossom."

At the sound of her name, the image of her and her demolished hair due popped into the two puffs heads. And they both fell to their knees, and soon on their backs over the floor, laughing manically. The door to their room opened. Blossom confusedly watching the laughing girls rolling by her feet.

"What's going on here?" she asked. Bubbles and Buttercup quickly recovered and sat up, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Oh, nothing," they said in union, a couple of giggles making their way out every once and a while.

"Fine. If you don't trust me, have Bloss do it." Buttercup shoved the scissors into Blossom's hands.

"Do what?"

"That's a great idea! Blossom, would you fix my hair in some way? Pretty please?" Bubbles gave Blossom her puppy dog look.

"Um, OK, I'll try." Then, the two left to the bathroom, leaving Buttercup alone on her green, messy bed.

She pulled out one of her old magazines from under a bunch of dirty laundry lying around the floor, and mindlessly flipped through the pages. It was a really old one too. One about news in Townsville that happened around three years ago. She had her mind on that fight she missed. 'How could I be so stupid? I'm going to get such an earful from Butch at school tomorrow. Ugh, I need something to take my mind off on.' Buttercup re-adjusted her eyes and took a look at the magazine. She wasn't actually reading it, just looking at the pictures. It was all about the Powerpuff Girls when they were 12. It was fun looking at herself from when she was younger. Beating up Mojo and all that. 'Speaking of Mojo, we haven't seen that bozo in a while. Maybe he died. In a way, that's good, but also boring. We've fought that ol' chimp from the beginning. Maybe we should investigate sometime. Oh ho, what's this?' Buttercup's large eyes landed on a photo of them beating up the Rowdyruff Boys. There was a sweat shot of her giving a straight kick in the face to Butch. She snickered, but when she turned the page, there had to be at least twenty pictures of she and her sisters getting their butts handed to them by the boys.

She ripped the page out of the book, crumbled it up, and tossed it at the overloaded waste paper basket in the corner of the room. 'Why the heck would they put something like that in there?' She ducked down and unburied another magazine that was specifically based on her. She thought it was stupid, but she had had it for years and never really looked at it, and now seemed like a good time. She wanted to hear that she was strong and the toughest fighter and everything she couldn't seem to believe in right now. She flipped open to a random page, but what she saw made her feel even worse. She screamed and through the book at the door that had just opened, and smacked the Professor right in the face. Buttercup gasped. "Oh my gosh, Professor, I am so - DON'T READ THAT!" The Professor had taken the magazine from his slightly wrinkled face and took a look at the open page. But before he could make out the photo, Buttercup panickedly snatched it from his hands and hid it behind her back.

The Professor gave her a suspicious look, but decided to let it go. "I came to tell you dinner is ready," he announced as he closed the door slowly.

"OK, thanks." Once she heard the footsteps decay, Buttercup frantically stuffed the magazine in the garbage. Making sure it went way hidden down.

"What are you doing?" The startled heroine gave a small shriek of surprise at the voice of Blossom behind her. She whipped around and stood up abruptly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Blossom ignored her and tried to look at the trash can.

"What are you hiding?" she questioned.

"I'm not hiding anything. Just throwing something out," she answered nervously.

"You were awfully aggressive for 'just throwing something out'. What's in there?"

"You ask too many questions. Come on. Dinner's ready." Blossom and Buttercup made for the door, but at the last moment, Blossom made a quick dive for the basket.

"You little sneak! Get out of there!" Buttercup tackled her sister just as she yanked out the open magazine. The green puff clamped her hands around the pink eyes of Blossom to prevent her from seeing the horror on that humiliating page, but quickly whipped them away from the burning heat of Blossom's heat vision.

"This is what you were so upset about?" Blossom said as she scanned the picture.

"Stop! The stupid people must have doctored it." Buttercup snatched the magazine from Blossom with her slightly burned hands. She took a look at the page again. It was a close up photo of that day that started it all, and that dreadful moment. The moment right before the kiss. It showed Buttercup and Butch as five, faces an inch away from each other, Butch looking terrified and confused, and the worst, Buttercup smiling. A picture of her SMILING before his destruction from a snog (a/n:That's true ya know. If you look at BC's face carefully in the show "The Rowdyruff Boys", you can see a second lasting smile before she kisses Butch).

"Buttercup, we already knew you liked it. It's nothing to hide." Blossom said carelessly.

"I DID NOT! IT WAS DISGUSTING!" Buttercup screamed in rage.

"Oh come on. You were 5, and that was your first kiss. I'm not saying you like_ him_. I'm saying I know you liked kissing."

"I suppose you're saying that from your own perspective huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't even hold back your cheeky little smirk before you…"

"Don't say it! I was only acting. And I was glad we would finally be rid of those hooligans."

"Uh-huh. That's why you and Bubbles were giggling like school girls afterwards. Do these words ring a bell? _'I kind of liked kissing. He he he he,'" _Buttercup imitated Blossom in a stupid and shill voice.

"Oh shut it! I was too young back then. You…"

"Girls! Dinner is getting cold," they heard the Professor call up the stairs. The two decided to quit the quarrel and head down to eat. When they past the bathroom, they could hear some quiet sniffling from the other side of the door.

"Bubbles, time to eat," said Buttercup, knocking on the door.

"I'm not coming out! Not until my hair grows back!" Buttercup looked at the guilty looking Blossom with a "What on earth did you do to her?" look. Blossom stepped forward and knocked on the wooden door.

"Bubbles, I said I was sorry, but it really doesn't look that bad."

"_(sniff) _Really?" Bubbles' voice sounded a bit cracked and congested.

"I promise. Now come on out." There was a long pause after Blossom's words, but the door slowly opened, and the preppy teen emerged with a towel wrapped around her head, tear stained cheeks, and bloodshot eyes.

"What is this? Take that off." Blossom tried to tug the cloth off, but Bubbles slapped her hand away.

"Give me my privacy. I just want to-Eeek!" Buttercup had snuck up from behind, and grabbed at the blue blanket, revealing her new hair.

"What are you so upset about? It looks fine," Buttercup said a little disappointingly. She thought she was going to see something from a freak show, but there was nothing seriously bad at all. Bubbles hair was now shorter than before. In fact, if you switched the fifteen year old body with her five year olds, she could look almost exactly as she did ten years ago.

"I'm a squirt! I look so childish!" She whaled.

"Hey, don't you complain. Do you know how many times I've been told how ugly my hair is? Not that I care…" Buttercup pointed out. Blossom gave her eyes a little roll, and tried to comfort her gloomy sibling.

"Oh Bubbles, there really wasn't any other way. You have to stop depending so much on your looks. Why don't you just take the pigtails out? It might help."

"You don't understand! The pigtails are what makes me, me! I can't undo them for a bad cut," Bubbles explained in sorrow.

"Oh, please," Buttercup exaggerated. "Let's just eat, OK?"

The three sat in their usual chairs at the dinner table that was loaded with hamburgers, steak, and hot dogs. "Alright! I haven't had anything decent all day!" Buttercup immediately filled her plate with a mountain of meat.

"Honestly, Buttercup. Can't you eat a bit more… ladylike?" The Professor complained as he watched his daughter wolf down her food like a stray dog that hadn't eaten in days.

"Wuff vaff? Ith afn mo mafy (What's that? I ain't no lady)," Buttercup said with her mouth full, spatting pieces in every direction all over the table.

"You sure aren't," Blossom muttered. Buttercup shot her a glare, but was too hungry to fight again, so she brushed it off.

"Bubbles, do you have a rash on your head or something?" Blossom questioned the head scratching girl.

"I really don't know. It's been itching ever since school ended. It's driving me bonkers," she answered.

"That's odd. You should take a shower before you go to bed," Professor suggested.

"But I already took a shower before I left for chorus, and it still itched after that."

"Maybe when your hair burned, it infected your skin somehow. We should check on that later." Bubbles nodded in worry at Blossom's plan, and continued eating (a/n: I forgot Bubbles was a vegetarian, so let's just say she's eating a salad).

"Hey, I just thought of something," Bubbles suddenly stated. "Blossom, you said you were worried about something with that boy you like. But I don't see any trouble."

"B-Boy I like? What are you…"

"Don't try to hide it. I saw the way you acted around-Ouchy!" Bubbles rubbed her leg that had just been bruised by none other than Blossom. Bubbles looked up at her, about to ask what her problem was, when she noticed the leader making motions with her head in the direction of their father. Bubbles looked at him to see what Blossom's point was. The Professor had a spine chilling look as he silently watched and listened closely to what they were saying. Bubbles had forgotten how over protective he was with them and boys, and she knew Blossom would get into some serious lecturing if he found out about her crush. "Aaaaaaaaaaa… what I meant was uuuuuh, BOYCOTT! Yeah, uh, boycott. Why were you so worried about that strike if you agree with it so much?" Bubbles couldn't even recall what boycott exactly was, but it had to do. Blossom starred at her naïve sister at what she came up with, and thought hard on how to make it work.

"Boycott? Well, the one about the buses that the blacks did was clever, but… it caused them to get arrested so… yeah…"

"Yes, yes, I completely agree!" The two laughed fakeishly together at the story of black integration, the Professor and Buttercup very confused, but it was bought.

"Hey, I asked Bubbles this earlier, what are you guys doing over the weekend?" Buttercup asked after she swallowed down all her food, and still went for more.

"Nothing really," Blossom said plainly, moving the meat on her plate around with her fork.

"Hmm, me neither I suppose. Maybe I could invite Harriet over or something," Bubbles said as she gently wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Hold that thought, because I was thinking we could go to a night club," Buttercup suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Bubbles chirped.

"I guess it might be cool," Blossom said, trying to hide her eagerness, looking up from her plate.

"Absolutely not." The triplets looked in disappointment at the Professor, now standing up and collecting the plates.

"But, why?" they all wined.

"Because those places are nothing but trouble. It's full of foolish delinquents with alcohol, cigarettes, and the hunger for sleeping together. You are forbidden to go to any such thing."

"But Professor, we know better than to drink!" Blossom insisted.

"All we'll do is dance!" Bubbles reasoned.

"Yeah, and we'll pound any wacko that tries something stinky!" Buttercup reassured.

"The answer is no. Find something reasonable to do on your weekend."

"But…"

"No 'buts'. Good night, girls."

The three sighed, and slowly drifted up the stair case to their room. They each fell on their own bed, and began their complaining on how unfair their lives were. "It's so unfair!" (see?) "We shouldn't have to have our lives run by what he wants," Blossom shouted in her pillow.

"I know! We're old enough to go out by ourselves. He just doesn't trust us, the (bleep)!" Blossom and Buttercup starred in shock at little Bubbles and her language towards the Professor.

"And I didn't even finish eating," Buttercup said, breaking the still silence.

"Who cares? At the rate of the crazy ideas going on in the Professor's head, we won't ever be allowed to go out by ourselves, and I'll never have a chance to be Ben's girlfriend!" Blossom shrieked.

"Who's Ben?" Buttercup asked.

"That's right, Blossom. Why were you so worried when you're working with someone you like?" Bubbles asked her sister, ignoring Buttercup's question.

"Who's Ben?" Buttercup tried again.

"Oh, it's good and all, but I get so nervous around him. I don't know what to say to him," Blossom answered, her face a bit flushed.

"Who's Ben?"

"Is that all? Just be yourself."

"Who's Ben?"

"Your right, Bubbles. But I can't. I'm too lost in his beauty to think straight."

"Hey, who's Ben?"

"That is a problem. Just try to imagine him as a friend."

"Can you hear me? I said, who's Ben?!"

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Who's Ben?"

"Of course… I think. Just try it out. It's better than passing out every time you see the guy."

"Who is BEN!?"

"I guess I'll give it a go. It might be hard though. Thanks Bubbles. You're always thinking for my best interest."

_"What about my interest? Who the bloody hell is Ben!?"_

"Oh, sorry BC. Just some guy," Blossom finally answered.

"'Just some guy'? I've been busting my lungs all this time to hear that this famous Ben is 'just some guy'?" Buttercup growled.

"He's the guy at the bar that Blossom has a crush on. Don't you remember? Oh, that's right. You were having one of your episodes at the time."

"Blossom's in love?" Buttercup choked.

"I wouldn't say in love, but… Oh bother. She's at it again," Blossom sighed, watching her raven haired sibling falling down in laughter. To Blossom and Bubbles view, she was laughing because Blossom was all gaga over a boy. In truth, she was laughing at Brick. For she thought--from Butch's lie--he was in love with Blossom, and now she liked another guy.

"Don't be mean. Love is a beautiful thing," Bubbles huffed.

"She should know. Take a look at this." Blossom picked up the crinkled magazine with the scandalous photo shot inside from the floor, and handed it to Bubbles, who took it in interest. Buttercup instantly stopped her laughter when she saw what was happening, and lunged herself at Bubbles, only to be halted by Blossom.

"This is so cute Buttercup. Who knew you could be so lovey-dovey," Bubbles giggled teasingly.

"WHO'S LOVEY-DOVEY? Give that back so I can burn it!" Buttercup screamed, pushing and shoving to get past Blossom.

"Hang on, I want to read it. 'Super heroine Buttercup Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls, having a love life? The day of the appearance of the new threat to Townsville, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Powerpuff Girls were defeated. But as we all know, they were miraculously revived. Besides the succeeding destruction of the RRB, everyone expects our beloved Buttercup would never dream of purposely kissing this boy (name unknown), but were we correct? The tough, hardcore green puff, has most typically kept her cool in her actions, but as you can see from proof in this picture, thanks to nearby photographer, Robin Schneilder, the truth to the story of young Buttercup's feelings are as clear as'… Eek!"

The book Bubbles was reading out loud exploded into flame by Buttercup's laser eyes. "Robin took that picture? She's lucky she moved, or I would have… What are you doing?!" Buttercup was at maximum anger now. Bubbles was leaning over _her_ unmade green bed, looking through all the junk on the floor for something. (a/n: I just remembered that Robin wasn't even living in Townsville when the RRB made their first appearance. Just forget that fact for now.)

"Hey, Blossom, I found another issue!" Bubbles waved one of the Buttercup magazines in the air. Buttercup aimed another laser at it, but Bubbles was ready, and passed it over to their pink eyed sister, who gracefully caught it.

"Goody! This is based on when they returned. Yowza, look at all these smooching pics." Blossom teasingly showed them the pictures of when Buttercup had to constantly kiss Butch, expecting he would explode (from, "The Boys Are Back in Town"). "Listen to this, 'Buttercup's not so secret lover returns'. Oh god, they're saying it was the power of love! HaHa! Whoa!" Buttercup flew like a bullet at Blossom, but before she reached her, the book was past back to Bubbles.

"And you're still smiling! (evilly, but still) I'll never look at you the same way again, Buttercup." This time, Buttercup through this giant electric ball the size of a grape fruit from her hands, and made a direct hit at Bubbles tiny gut. She went flying into the wall, still clutching the targeted copy in her hand, and fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Buttercup ran to the vulnerable girl, grabbed the papers, and melted it down in her very hands.

"Stop laughing you two! You know I only did that to kill him!" She screamed.

"Yeah, OK. But even if you don't or never liked him, that doesn't change the fact that you were undoubtedly in love before with someone else we know," Blossom mockingly snickered.

"Don't start bringing that up again. I hate him," Buttercup growled.

"Speaking of," Bubbles said, reviving from her giggles. "we haven't seen the Gang Green Gang in ages. Do you think they're retired?"

"Most likely. They must be in their mid twenties by now. Most of the villains in the old days have disappeared," Blossom said, recalling the good old times when chime fighting was actually fun. "And that makes it so boring around here. Now we mostly fight robbers and monsters, and that is still rare to come by."

"Ya know, I was just thinking about Mojo earlier. You think he's finally kicked the bucket?" Buttercup said, know calming down a bit.

"It would be such a shame if he has. Even though he's evil, he was the first villain we ever fought," Bubbles said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"No, he's alive," Blossom said in a serious tone. Her sisters both looked at her.

"How do you know? You haven't seen him, have you?" Bubbles curiously questioned.

"No, but I just have this gut feeling, you know? And he isn't retired either. He's locked himself up all this time planning something. Something big." Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other, then back at their leader.

"Well, if you are right, I'm sure we'll be ready," Bubbles reassured.

"Yeah, that crazy monkey can never do anything right. I'm gonna hit the hay," Buttercup quickly tugged her pajamas, black and green plaid flannel pants, and a baggy green t-shirt with the number seven on it in yellow printing, and was about to strip her clothes off when she looked up. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry." The puffs all turned from each other, and changed into their own night clothes. Bubbles had a silk, skimpy blue night gown, and Blossom had an old pink tang top, and red short shorts.

"Good night everyone," Bubbles sang as she switched the lights out, filling the room with darkness.

"Sweet dreams," Blossom said back as she snuggled under her own covers.

"Snnnoooooore…" Buttercup honked, already fast asleep, and her sisters soon fallowing after into their personal dream lands, awaiting the new day of the already dreaded high school.

**I think the fight will be in the next chapter. Keep reviewing, and like I said before, tell me some ideas for the blues please.**


	7. The Fight is Here

**Yay! I got over 1000 hits know! Although that might seem like a small minimum to most of you writers, but I'm still kind of new, so whatever. Sorry this took longer than usual for me to write, but I've been slacking off a lot. And now, it's the moment you've all (or at least most) been waiting for, the fight between the greens (confetti falls from nowhere)! But I've never really wrote a fighting scene before so I'm sorry if it's not as gut bursting and brutal as you'd expect. By the way, I might, that's a might, start giving private thanks to save room. But then again, anonymous ones won't get them. Whatever, I'll think about it. **

**bubbles968****- Of course. Anybody who reviews me deserves to be thanked. Thank you, but let me tell ya, the ending ain't coming too soon. Your story sounds pretty romantic to me so far that I've read. And I know this review is for my other story, Crusumcrush Girls, but I don't make thanks lists in that one, and I'm not going to continue it very soon, so I'll just say here. Thank you for your reassuring, but I still think it sucks. Not the story in general, I'm really fond of it, but the choice of words and the dialog is unsatisfying.**

**June-Avatar11****- Thank u again, and that was also one of the most boring ones for me 2 write… Yeah, but she didn't even know that stuff was in there. **

**Koharu****- I didn't either, but the penguins were the closes thing to non sissy, but still embarrassing. And duh, of course Buttercup likes tacos (actually, you don't know much about the PPG anyway, do you?) Even if I am still writing, I doubt you'll read it. I'd be surprised if you are even reading this, Miss. "Koharu". I'm just kidding, well, sortta. Thanks.**

**hawaian kiwi****- Hiya, and thankies (ok, that sounded way to girly for me). About Mojo… you'll just have to wait and see. P.S. I know who you are… evil laugh**

**KaterinaBeloved****- ACK! Curses on you! You've reveled my secret identity! I should spill on your name too, but because I'm a good person and respect my friend's privacy, I won't. Just kidding. I don't really mind that much. And thank you for R&R-ing.**

**sk8boardgrl****- Oh my gosh, I'm the one who's touched here. Yeah, the staler thing did work out pretty well after all, and I have lots of new ideas about it, so it's even better then the fight in the lot. I hope you didn't get in too trouble with your pops. You really think I'm good at writing fights? I sure hope I am, because this chapter here is the special one. **

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 7- The Fight is Here (finally)**

"So, what's first period for you guys?" Buttercup asked. It was a Friday morning, and the girls were walking through the halls from homeroom. "Not that I give damn. I was just wondering if we had any classes together."  
"Aw, you want to be with us? That's so sweet." Bubbles hugged her sister lovingly, but was--just as expected--shoved away.  
"I was just curious, OK?"  
"Well, I have chemistry," Bubbles said (a/n: I know her homeroom is chemistry, she just came out to talk to her sisters and friends before class started).  
"I have math," Blossom said while looking at her list. "Shoot, Mr. Contrary is in that class. I oughtta give him a piece of my mind." She scowled to herself, obviously referring to Brick.  
"Yes, I have gym. Dang, its swimming," Buttercup announced in excitement, then disappointment.  
"Lucky! I just got the cutest swim suit at Seemiiz the other day!" Bubbles squealed.  
"Swimming? Outside? But look at the sky, the weather report says there will be rain today," Blossom thought out loud, looking out the windows.  
"I hate swimming," Buttercup growled in sullen.  
"But you're always swimming at home," said Blossom, not understanding.  
"Yeah, but that's for fun. In public I have to wear a bathing suit, and I hate it when people stare at me."  
"Whatever. Whoa, jerk alert," Blossom said quickly, and sped up in walking pursuit a tiny bit. The Powerpuffs looked up. Butch was walking past them, starring right down at Buttercup with this glare on his face. Not the usual glare that said he wanted to beat her up that she could return. It was a cold, distant, hated look. One that could actually frighten Buttercup a bit, but only a bit. She tried to frown back at him, but not much feeling was put in it. A cold shiver went done her spine as he passed without a word.

"Did that scare you guys too?" Bubbles whispered when he turned the corner and out of sight.  
"Yeah. Little creepy today, isn't he?" Blossom whispered back.  
"Argh! I shouldn't have missed that stupid fight!" Buttercup, not so much whispered.  
"Well, that was your fault. You should make up for it," Bubbles said.  
"You can bet money I will!" Buttercup triumphantly through her fists in the air above her head.  
"Oh no you won't. Not while I'm around," Blossom protested.  
"News flash, sis. You can't fallow me everywhere I go."  
"Yeah, Blossom. Why don't you just let her do it? She won't be as determined on this if you let her bleed it out," Bubbles surprisingly agreed.  
"I can't believe you're taking her side on this! If you get in a fight, don't expect me to keep it a secret from the principle or the Professor."  
"Fine. Do whatever you want, Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes. It's my life." Buttercup stormed down the hall, and down the stairs to her class.

Blossom sighed. "What am I going to do with her?"  
"Blossom, I know you're just looking out for her, but she does have a point," Bubbles softly admitted.  
"What point does she have? It's as if her life depends on breaking rules and getting punished for it!"  
"Yes, but don't you think you should just let her land at least one meaningful punch? Ever sense all the villains left, and Townsville has gotten more peaceful, she's been acting very stir crazy. I think she thinks because the boys are the only childhood enemies left, she feels she has to fight them."  
"You may be right. When they said they quit crime last summer, her temper had gotten even shorter then it even was before," Blossom noticed.  
"You see? So I think if she could just blow off some steam she might be feeling a bit better. Alright?" Bubbles waited for her sister's answer patiently.  
"Alright, alright. They _have_ been getting on my nerves. And maybe that gives me an excuse to have a little fight when I need one." Bubbles smiled at her decision, and gave her adieu as she headed back to her homeroom for chemistry, and Blossom in the opposite direction for math.

...

'Stupid Blossom,' Buttercup angrily thought to herself as she changed into her black one piece bathing suit in the girl's locker room. 'Trying to act like she's my mom. So she gets to fight whenever she wants, but I'm not allowed to? She thinks she can control our lives just because she's the leader of this stupid group that this stinking town doesn't even appreciate or need anymore?'

"Excuse me, do you have a hair elastic I can borrow?" A girl next to her asked.  
"NO!" Buttercup unnecessarily shouted back. The girl frightenedly ran away. The toughest Powerpuff took a long inhale, and took out her elastic and tide it around her own hair before slamming her locker shut and heading outside with her light green towel over her left shoulder. The sun was just as blazing as the other day. Buttercup put her arm up to guard her eyes from the brightness.

During her temporary blindness, someone had seen, and took her off guard stance as an advantage. She could feel a pair of rough hands take her by the shoulders, and most violently shove her to the hard stone ground. She could have sworn there was a cracking noise at her spine when it hit, and her eyes go completely black for a mid second. Her neck and back was struck by a force of pain, but as quickly as it came, it went. She sat up and squinted her eyes at the tall figure standing above her. "Get up," the voice of Butch demanded strictly. Buttercup turned so her front was facing the gavel so she could use her hands to prop herself to her feet, but as she did, Butch's foot came down on her back, crushing her chest to the ground and scrapping her left cheek.

"If you want me to get up, get offa me!" she yelled up at him, struggling to sit up and keep breathing.  
"You're nothing but a coward," he said coldly through his clenched teeth.  
"What?! I'm no coward!"  
"Au contraire. I waited in that fucking parking lot for hours, and did you show? Na, you'd rather go relax and have yourself a smoothie!"  
"I forgot, you moron!"  
"What kind of sorry excuse is that?"  
"If I was afraid of you, which I sure as heck am not, do you think I'd come to school today?" There was about a two second pause before he answered.  
"Shut up and fight!" he yelled. Buttercup reached her arms behind her back, grabbed his ankle, and flung him head first in the pool, making a huge explosion of water shoot in the sky, and fall like rain upon everybody in the yard. Buttercup got to her feet, cracked her back, wiped the soggy black hair from her face, and waited for her enemy to rise from the pool. It doesn't take long for a hand to slap on the concrete edge of the swimming hole, that brought a soaked and angry Butch up.

Now that she could see him, Buttercup saw he was wearing black baggy swim trunks, and noticed that his muscles were bigger then hers. In fact, she quickly looked down at her arms, and realized (from what she never seemed to notice before) that you could barley tell she even had any. How totally unfair! But that didn't mean he was stronger than her, did it? Oh, course not, but only one way to find out. "You want a fight? Come and get one," she yelled in her ready stance.

"Finally," Butch breathed before he flew in the air, and charged himself down, leaving a flaming green light behind him, right at his target.

...

"Watch out! Watch out! Not too much!"  
"What? I don't even know what I'm doing! Uh oh, it's turning purple! Is that supposed to happen?"  
"It doesn't say in the text book, but I… HOLLY CRAP!" There was a loud boom when the concoction in the chemistry room blew apart into a big cloud of smoke. The fire alarm sounded off, and sprinklers poured down.

"_cough cough_. Déjà-voo," Bubbles choked as she rubbed the soot from her safety goggles. Mrs. Watman opened the windows to get the smoke out, and picked up the phone to tell the principle the fire warning was a false alarm. "I'm sorry," Bubbles pleaded. "I guess mixing chemicals just isn't really my thing."  
"That's okay dear. Happens all the time," Mrs. Watman assured. Boomer sighed as he brushed the ashes and water from his hair and off his shirt.  
"You know that's the fifth time you exploded something in class today and it just started 7 minutes ago?" he exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry. I really am," Bubbles said shamefully.  
"Yeah, yeah, you're sorry. But the thing to say is that you'll try not to slip up every freaking second on the smallest things. What the heck is wrong with you?" Bubbles didn't answer, but lowered her head even more in ultimate self down.

Boomer noticed her depression, and immediately felt like the biggest jerk alive. "Uh, I've noticed you look different today," he mentioned to try changing the subject. Bubbles looked up.  
"Different? Oh, you mean my hair? Yeah, you see, because of the thing with my pigtail at lunch yesterday, I had Blossom cut it for me. Looks pretty silly, huh?"  
"No, I…" Boomer caught himself. He didn't want to be getting too soft with one of his enemies by saying her hair was cute. "Why does it matter how long your hair is anyway?" he changed his sentence to.  
"Well, it does matter. To me, at least. Ever since I was little, I wanted my hair to be as beautiful and long as Blossom's, but that's not the only reason. I was planning on cutting my hair short eventually, because I wanted to donate it as a wig for bald children." Boomer starred at the generous girl before him.  
'Well, that's a typical hero for you. But still…'

"Actually, it wasn't your hair that I noticed to be different in the first place," he said, now starting over the mixture for the sixth time. Now Bubbles looked confused. "What is it then?" she asked.  
"I don't know. Something with your face." Bubbles put a hand to her cheek. Then she realized what he must have been talking about.  
"I wasn't wearing my make-up yesterday. Is that it?" Boomer turned to examine her feature. "You looked prettier without it on," he said without thinking. His face flushed pink and he turned away, yelling at himself inside for saying such a thing. Bubbles was stunned for a moment, and then smiled.  
"Do you mean that? That's a very kind thing to say. Thank you, Boomer."

Before the boy could defend his manly pride, he heard a crashing sound from below. "What was th…" Before Bubbles finished, for a split moment, she saw her sister Buttercup's bloody face right in front of hers. Then, her whole body whizzing through her table, and crashing a giant hole in the ceiling, and to all the class rooms above until she reached the roof. Bubbles and everybody else in the classrooms that had witnessed that were in dazzled confusion. Then, Butch came flying through the opening in the table, and past them to the ceiling fallowing her with his fists griped tight, and disappeared from sight.

"What the heck just happened?"

...

Buttercup wiped the blood from her mouth once she landed on the roof of the school. She peeked through the whole below her that she had just made with her head, only to get a short glimpse of a fist before it hit her in the eye. She stumbled back and clutched the bruised area around her socket. All the breath was pounded out of her lungs when she felt a kick directly in her bricks. Her body went flying into the fence held around the sides of the roof top from the forcible impact. "You're not even trying!" She heard Butch yell before a punch was at her scrapped cheek.  
'I can't believe he's winning! No, this match has just started. I'm not a weakling.' The beat up girl snapped her one healthy eye open and rocketed herself at her opponent, whamming her full powered fist at his head.

...

"Why are you so complicated? You say you're good, but you don't even pay for a stupid drink!"  
"It was water! Waters are always free."  
"Well, you ordered three, so that's two refills, which coasts money. And you owe me a tip for having to deal with you!"  
"I didn't even drink anything. And from the treatment I was given, you don't deserve any source of money from me."  
"The reason you didn't drink anything is because you were so picky on your flipping ice, and you left behind my back! I demand money or I swear I'll sew you!" In math class, the teacher had suddenly had some gassing problems, and left the students to have some free time while he suffered in the men's room. Blossom had used this opportunity to confront Brick on the event at the bar the other day. They had been fighting about it for about ten minutes in counting.

"Fine. Maybe you can buy yourself a mussel." Brick through something small and cold at Blossom's forehead, were it bounced off and clattered on the tiled floor. She looked down to see what it was.  
"A penny? 1 cent? You expect me to except this?" She frowned at him after she picked it up from the ground.  
"There must be some brain smarter than yours that cheap that you can buy for yourself," he hissed. Blossom was about to flick the copper coin at him in frustration, but on her second thought, she slipped it into her pocket.  
"You give me my appropriate amount right now!" she shouted, but not too loud so she wouldn't disturb the class.  
"What are you going to do, mug me? You don't have the right to say how much a tip you want. I paid you, and that's that." The Powerpuff leader scowled at him, and spun on her heels so her long ponytail whacked him across the head with as much force as she could manage.  
"I can't stand you!"

She was about to stomp away, but was stopped by a crashing noise from above. She looked up just in time to see a figure smashing through the ceiling and land hard right in front of her. She waved away the small dust clouds floating around from the destroyed ceiling material, to see a beaten up Butch lying in a pile of chipped wood and plaster, struggling to sit up. "Butch?" Brick got up from his desk and looked down at his brother. "What's going on? Why are you crashing through walls in your jams?" The redheaded boy tried to help him up, but was pushed away.  
"Don't touch me. I busy," he choked out. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling above him. His eyes widened before another figure, Buttercup, came shooting like a torpedo down, feet first, stabbing his chest with her pointed toes like a dagger, sending them both through the floor into the room below.

All the kids swarmed around the hole to look down at the fight. "Buttercup! What are you…" Blossom called down to her sister before she was interrupted by a call back.  
"Don't stop me now, sissy puss! I'm in the zone!"  
"I wasn't going to tell you to stop." The swollen eyed girl pulled herself away from the pounding for a second to look up in confusion to her leader, who she expected to start making her speech on how she would get in trouble.  
"What?" she asked as if she had heard her wrong.  
"Beat the stuffing out of that punk! I have my camera phone ready." Buttercup was bewildered, but certainly made no objections. She was about to give her a smile, when a hard fist came in contact with her chin in an uppercut.

"Don't let your guard off to have a chat with your sister when fighting." Butch had finally got in a standing position, looking down at his female counterpart, who had fallen to her bottom from the punch. She quickly stood up and spit some blood out on the floor in a looey, gave her neck a speedy crack to the right, and rammed herself into Butch with her head, which caused the two to go shattering through the glass of a window, and into the field outdoors, where it was beginning to shower.

The whole school in the back half of the building rushed to the windows and holes in the walls to watch the fight.  
"Blossom!" Tearing her pink eyes away from the show displayed below her, Blossom turned around at the sound of her name being called.  
"Bubbles, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard that this is where BC and jerkface landed," the Powerpuff answered as she flew over the large opening in the floor, and over by her sister's side to watch out the window. "What's happening?" she asked, watching the scene outside, where either Buttercup or Butch (you couldn't really tell because of the mud covering them both) had grabbed the other by the ankle and was swinging them in rapid circles in the air.

"They got in another fight," the redhead sighed. "But I told her to go on ahead with it." Bubbles smiled a bit, but it changed to a worried look when she looked back outside.  
"I hope she wins. She's been feeling so underpowered lately." All the kids at their window gasped and screamed when the muddy face of Buttercup slapped hard against the glass, smudging it with fresh wet muck and scarlet blood. Blossom quickly opened it, letting in a gust of rain.  
"Are you okay?" she yelled over the winds roaring past her face.  
"Never better," the teen answered before she was yanked away by a fist around her messed up ponytail behind her, and sent hurtling to the earth's ground, making a small crater. She pushed her hurt self to sit up, but only got as far as propping her elbows up before Butch landed beside Buttercup and kicked her hard in the ribs, causing her to topple over to her front. She growled in fury, and tried once again to sit up, but as before was kicked to her side like a soccer ball.

"He's not even giving her a chance! Boooooo! Unfair cheater! You creep!" Bubbles shrieked out the open window. "Come on Buttercup! Get up! You're not gonna let him beat you are you?" From below, the two muddy teens couldn't hear a thing that was being called from the building due to the heavy winds, but Buttercup could somehow sense the present cheers from her sister only a few yards away. She gathered all the strength she could muster, and whipped her foot up to her opponent, but wasn't quick enough, and was stopped by a blocking arm. Her ankle was embraced tight with two hands, and she could feel the force of her joints tugged upward unwillingly, and felt her whole body descending in the air. She was thrown like a rag doll high in the sky, and released by the grasp on her foot as she could continue to rise higher and higher into the gray, cloudy atmosphere.

As soon as her body began to stop flying upward, a strong stomp was sent to her middle, and she went falling downward like a nuclear bomb, spinning out of control, unable to halt herself. Again, somehow Butch met her at the bottom before she got there. When she was only a few feet away from solid ground, he kicked his knee up, stabbing her right in the spine. She screamed as she heard the same, only louder cracking noise from her back, and her sight started to blur and darken. And before either of them knew it, her body fell limp with unconsciousness. There were screams from the school as they watched one of their hero's downfall.  
"I can't believe Buttercup lost…" Bubbles breathed.  
"I told you she shouldn't have gone through with this. Now it's over and she'll be even more depressed. You said one satisfying punch. Is that what that looks like? Wait… What's he doing?" Something out there caught Blossom's eye. Something not right.

Out in the field, Butch was in utter shock, and stress flooded throughout him. How could it be that his counterpart, Buttercup, the toughest girl in the entire world, lose to him so quickly? He was used to a full out fight that made him push his strength to the highest limit. He starred down at her motionless form laying by his feet. Her bloody black hair undone, spread out around her bruised and cut head. Her mouth slightly hanging open and her eye lids gently closed. The heavy rain drops running down her face, and the mud around her had an imprint of her body's position. So helpless she looked. His wonder and disbelief turned into anger. Rage. He felt even more let down than when he was left waiting all alone in the back of the school for her. Completely losing control of himself, he grabbed at his knocked out disappointment by the neck, and lifted her off her feet, strangling her. And to the fact that she was out cold, her life was free for the taking.

**That was a bad place to stop, but that's the best I could do. Sorry again this took a bit long. I was writing the whole fight in one chapter, but it turned out way too long before I was even done, so I had to cut it in half. And please, please review.**


	8. 1 Teen Gone

**I'm in New York City as I wrote the end of this, but this was probably posted when I'm back home, because the stupid Internet isn't connecting right. The pope was here, but I never got to see him off TV. What a shame. This chap is a bit shorter then usual. Actually it really isn't, but the very first one was around 2,000 words, and then it started to get to 4,000, so I just want to try keeping it even. I'm going to start putting my thanks at the bottom for now because no one likes to see all this bold print in the beginning of the chapter. And I redid this chapter a tiny bit for those of you who are reading this again for some reason. Nothing much, but I accidentally posted my rough draft and had to correct it.  
**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 8- 1 Teen Gone**

"What the hell is he thinking?" Brick shouted. "Stop you idiot! You'll ruin everything!"  
"He's going to kill her!! Blossom, what do we do?" Bubbles squealed, tears running down her cheeks. Blossom's head was spinning with confusion and fear. If she didn't act fast, her sister would die of lack of oxygen or her neck breaking into bits.

…

Butch just watched as his grip tightened harder by the second. Buttercup's wet, scratch covered face began to shape into a small frown and her breathing struggling to pass. Her hands automatically went to the source of her pain, but didn't make much of an attempt to remove herself from the boy's murdering clutches in the excuse of her unconsciousness. Her pale skin turned of various shades of colors, and small chokes peeped from her dry mouth. The rain drops trickling down her face, washing away the muck and streaming through the bloody black hair that stuck to his hand, and dripping down her drenched beat up body. His mind was completely lost in the maze of anger that controlled his actions. Suddenly, her bright green eyes shot open. She looked straight at him into his own crazed eyes, and her hands that were trying to protect her neck from suffocation tightened as she worked to pull him away. She kicked her legs around weakly in attempt to knock him over, but the lack of air in herself caused her energy to drain.

...

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Bubbles chattered repeatedly as she bounced in place in desperation of an idea. Blossom notice Buttercup's movement from below, that she was struggling to break free. She thought fast and grabbed at the worried Bubbles' pigtail, and pulled the band off. "What do we… Hey, what are you doing?" She asked a little annoyed as her short blond hair was untied and flowed by her left cheek. The pink eyed leader stretched the sparkly blue hair piece like a slingshot in her hands, closed one eye and stuck her tongue out to concentrate at her target. 'Gotta get this just right…' she thought as she stretched the elastic even further back and aimed right at the wet killer outside. 'Hang on Buttercup.' She released the back hand holding the band, and watched it fling from reach, and zipping down into the rain.

Sadly, as soon as the small piece of rubber flew under the pouring atmosphere, it was weighed down by the water, and sunk to the mud one foot away from the building. This is one of those moments with a zipper/record scratching sound or a watwa. "Wow, smooth move," Brick commented in deep sarcasm.  
"Shut up. I have another plan." Blossom held her hand up to her mouth, and gently blew into it, forming a small chunk of ice the size of a normal apple. She reached her arm back, and chucked the ball out the window. This time, it went too far. So far, it disappeared from view before it even hit the ground. "Don't. Say. Anything." Brick was about to make another statement on her poor performance when she stopped him. "Bubbles, give me the other one." She did as she was told from her leader, and untied the second elastic from around her right pigtail, and handed it to Blossom. She took it, aimed, but this time, blew on the end, making a small bit of ice attached to the band.

"What the heck are you doing?" Blossom ignored her counterpart and let the weapon go. It went zipping through the falling drops in an orderly path, and made a smack hit at Butch's head. The ice shattered into crystal dust, and the shock sent him down in the mud. Brick's jaw fell open.  
"Checkmate!" Blossom mockingly did a little victory dance, but soon stopped to see what would happen next.

...

Buttercup took a big gulp of air when her throat was released. She fell to her knees, rubbing the bruises were Butch's hand had been, panting heavily. But she quickly recovered and got back to her feet. She stomped down on the confused ruff, turned him on his stomach, and twisted his arm behind his back. He kicked and squirmed, but just got punched in the head as a result. Buttercup grabbed a lock of his wet, dirty, black hair, and dragged him to the pool nearby. She slammed him over the curb of it, crushed her knees in the back of his shoulder blades, and dunked his head underwater. He desperately tried to lift his head back up to surface, but her grip on his head was strong. His legs beat against her back, but she did not let go.

…

"Okay, now Buttercup's trying to kill him…" Bubbles said awkwardly.  
"He ain't no sissy, he can't drown."  
Brick turned and saw Boomer, who had just spoken, standing beside him, looking out the window.  
"Where'd you come from?" The blond looked at him in confusion.  
"Me? I've been here this whole time," he informed. Brick blinked.  
"No you haven't."  
"Oh yes I have."  
"I never saw you come in. Did you see him come in?" Brick turned to the Powerpuffs for some reason.  
"Of course. He came in when I did," said Bubbles.  
"See? I told you so," Boomer said a little cockily.  
"What do you mean? Money kisser, did you see him come in?" He called over to Blossom who was a bit angered at the name he had addressed her as.  
"Stuff it, will ya? Can't you see I'm trying to watch this? I think your brother is almost dead, in case you care," she said, not taking her eyes away from the window.  
"What!?" Brick and Boomer shot their attention immediately back outside. It was seen that Butch's kicks and struggles to break free were beginning to slow down.  
"He's... fine..." Boomer said in a lost sort of way.  
"That's it, I'm stepping in!" Brick was about to jump out the window when his blue eyed brother stopped him. "What gives?" he shouted in frustration. Boomer pointed down at the event.  
"Look."

…

Buttercup could feel Butch's strength start to weaken and his body under her relaxing (a/n: That sounds so wrong). Almost there. Meanwhile in the drowning ruff's position, his throat was growing dry, and his mind turned fuzzy. He was telling himself to take a breath, but he maintained his urge. His chest grew tight, his aggressive attacks were transforming into panicked ones. He couldn't hold it much longer. Just as he was about to give up, the pain in his shoulders from Buttercup's knees retreated, and the fist in his hair pulled him upward to air. He was hung by the top of his head so he was dangling above the ground. He inhaled viciously for oxygen, but had many chokes in between. He rubbed the chlorine from his eyes, and peeked them open. The glaring face of Buttercup was looking straight back at him, her arm over his head so she could hold onto the chuff of hair.

He choked out, "What was _(cough)_ that all about?" Her eye that wasn't injured narrowed.  
"I'm not a murderer," and dropped him on his backside with a thud, and began to walk towards the school. (a/n: Uhhh, that's kinda a lie. She's killed lots of things. Including Butch.)  
"Hey, where do you think you're going? We're not through here!" he yelled out at her, now standing himself up.  
"Yes we are. For now." Butch took no acknowledgment to her statement, and rammed his shoulder in her back, making both go splattering in the mud. To his surprise, instead of getting angry and starting up a second round of gut busting, she simply pushed him off her, and stood up again. "I said it's over! I've had enough action for one day, and I'm freezing my butt off!" The teen hollered.  
"Another lame excuse? What, are you scared you'll break a nail?" (F.y.i. Butch, she's got no nails to break… Or does she?) Buttercup stopped right on the spot. Her body shivered in anger for a moment, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She looked over her shoulder.  
"You know I'm not. We'll continue this some other time. And pull up your pants."

Butch looked down and gulped when he saw his trunks had slipped a bit from the rumble, but not _too _low. He quickly pulled them up a little too high so it almost hurt (plus he looked pretty nerdy). He was shaking in the puddle he hadn't yet bothered to get out of, with his hair sagging over his forest green eyes and hugging himself to stay warmer. He just sat there and watched the limping girl disappear in the mist. If a red and blue light hadn't come down to meet him a couple of minutes after that, Butch probably would have stayed there all day.

"Did you win?" Boomer asked eagerly, but only earning a smack in the back of the head from Brick.  
"Does it look like he won, lame brain?"  
"No. But it didn't look like she won either. So, did you lose?" Another smack.  
"I think it was a tie," the muddy Butch answered with unsureness as his brother's helped him to his feet.  
"Are you hurt any?" Brick asked, looking him over.  
"Are you kidding? I never get hurt," Butch said over confidently.  
"Oh, well, in that case, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?" Both Butch and Boomer jumped back at their leader's sudden change in attitude. "Do you know why we became what people think we are? So we could win Townsville's trust, and crush their lives, hearts, and believes afterwords so we can take over, and show the world were not just a group of thug bad guys that they put way in the background of the powderpuff's stupid theme song! And we can't do that, if you're out to kill one of them!"

Butch took the defense. "I was just mad, ok? I wouldn't have killed her."  
"If you weren't knocked over, she would be lying dead and rotting right over there. The plan is to kill them later. Not on the second day of school! I bet we've lost a big chunk of reputation as it is! We could be run out of town! Or expelled!"  
"You mean I would be. Your plan sucks anyway. I should be the leader here. We should have stuck to fighting them head on instead of this wishy washy idea that we can't even rob a parking meter without ruining it!"

Boomer just stood there helplessly as he watched his brother's fight again for about the tenth time that week. "You? Leader? Don't make me sick. We would be trampled by the fuzz and them stupid girls years ago if either of you was leader." Brick's words had not only insulted Butch, but his second brother as well.  
"What do you mean?" they both shouted at him.  
"Boomer, you're too stupid. And Butch, you think too much on head long attacks and not the possible consequences. And you're stupid too." Before Butch got a chance, Boomer, stepping closer to Brick, was steaming mad and ready for his back talk.  
"And the reason you're leader, is the excuse why we haven't gotten any higher in life sense Him brought us back, right?"  
_SLAP!  
_Brick gave the blue ruff a hardy smack on the cheek.  
"Don't talk back to me, you low life! You're the reason we haven't gotten anywhere because you're useless. All you ever do is mess up every plan we ever have. You want to know why you're a part of this team? Because you're my brother, that's why. If we weren't born together, you'd be out of here before you can say imadoofus. Let me tell you, we'd be much better off without you!" Butch starred at them both in disbelief. They had never fought like this before.

Boomer rubbed the spot where he was struck. Then looked up at Brick. "Fine then. If that's the way you feel, I quit." Brick's eyes widened. Butch gasped, but was speechless for words. Boomer turned around, and flew off in the rain away from town as fast as he could.  
"Boomer! Wait, I didn't mean to…" Brick tried to call out, but the blue streak of light had already disappeared.  
"Nice going, smart one," Butch coldly scowled, and shoved his shoulder into his as he passed him before flying off after Boomer. Brick just stood there and watched both his brothers leave him in the rain.

**KK that's it for now. As I write **_**this**_**, I'm on a fancy shmancy train at 20 till 11:00 p.m, snacking on raisinets and water, and listening to "Pump It" with a full blatter. Pops is asleep behind me, so it's safe. Garnet, am I glad to be getting home. I saw the statue of liberty today. Any who, if you read this chap, please review. I want to see as many reviews as I get hits. Even if it's a flame or something as simple as "It wuz ok", that's fine with me. I'm so picky. Oh yeah, and even though I love complements, it would be nice to have some suggestions on how to make it better. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm bored with positive reviews, not in the least bit. They really brighten my day. Here's my thanks for them.  
**

**_volleyball7-_ Oh thank god. I mean, it's not good that your having trouble school, cuz I am too, but I thought you didn't like my story anymore so I was all upset and reading it over a hundred times to see what I did wrong (found a lot of things that were really wrong). Yeah, it's not fair at all. But to tell you the facts, it's not really his fault. Well, it is, but he's having one of those episodes ya know?**

**_MewCuxie12-_ Hehe. I love Buttercup too much to kill her. Well, at least not so early in the story. Not saying she'll die, but you never know with me ;)  
**

**_KatrinaBeloved-_ You know, I was worried people might think that, but he's not that low. As you know, I found and gave you them on the very last day before break, so there. Make sure you don't lose any, and don't make your own file on any unless you're not going to save it. I already told you I don't skate, and standing next to a radio in a chair not doing anything doesn't sound like fun to me. Email me next time when you want to talk about stuff dammit! Reviews are for stories. But I gotta say, you've officially got me hooked on Pokemon again. Jeez, I want my games back ASAP!  
**

**_HariyPalmTreeXXX-_ Thanx! Yeah well, I guess he would do that when he was five, but with the "plan" and everything and trying to be a good guy, his excuse is he's going out of his mind.**

**_hawaian kiwi-_ LOL! You're so right. Well, in a way. He kind of can't help it, well, yes he can, but you know. Conscious or not, he would still do it. Eh... You could say that. Yeah, the chemistry part was fun to write. The beginning at least. The mushy stuff I almost barfed on the keyboard typing. I'm adding your second review in here. You can't review twice for one chapter, in your first one you were logged out. God, that was pretty... what's the word... heartwarming? No, no, but it made me happy that review did. I think the fight doesn't have enough of Butch's ass being whooped, but that's how things go. There will be lots more fighting in the future (I hope). Don't strain your eyes, jeez; but thanks.**

**_June-Avatar11-_ I KNOW! SO SAD! Oh, I was the one who did that (forgive me Buttercup!). I disappointed myself that she was pounded so roughly. Gosh, you really liked the fight? Gosh... I mean gosh...That certainly makes me feel better about myself. I never really wrote a fighting scene before, but I will a lot in the future so it's good you liked it.**

**_skyblueangel-_ I'm so glad you liked it. It's always nice to hear something like that. Big smile. Woops. If you already read the old one and happen to be reading this again, the thing messed up, but there was supposed to be a really big smiley face. And I did smile big enough I kinda hurt myself after a while when I read what you thought of this. Thank you dudet... uh, you are a girl right?**


	9. Rain Only Pours Down On The Sad

**Gotta catch em' all! That's right, I'm hooked on Pokemon suckers!**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 9- Rain Only Pours Down On The Sad  
**

"Buttercup! Look everyone, it's Buttercup!" When Buttercup entered the building, a huge crowd of kids came running to greet her. About one hundred of them were surrounding her. Shouts of how amazing the fight was and how cool she was flooded her ears. Questions from kids of the school paper attacked her and made her head over load with confusion. She tried to push her way out of the large pack, but none would allow her to get by. She tried flying above them, but they grabbed at her feet, begging her to stay and answer their questions.  
"Hey!" a powerful voice rung past their ears and caused them all to fall to silence. Buttercup spotted both her sisters making their way towards her; Blossom was the one who shouted. "Can't you see she's in a fragile state and obviously does not all your bickering right now?" Bubbles took Buttercup by the shoulder and lead her through the people as Blossom fended them off.

"We saw the whole thing from here. Are you okay? You're bleeding all over!" When they got to the empty nurses office, Bubbles was jumping all around her to see if there was anything seriously injured.  
"I knew you shouldn't have fought. Oh, forget that. Let's get you you're clothes. You're shaking like a leaf." Blossom handed her a big bundle of blankets. "Here, change out of that bathing suit, and get in bed. I'll run down to the locker room and get your clothes."  
"You guys don't have to act so concerned. It was just a regular fight, nothing serious," Buttercup explained, even though she didn't mind the pampering much.  
"Nonsense. You could have caught ammonia out there. Bubbles, tend to her wounds while I go. And while you're at it, maybe you should do something about your head." Bubbles had only just realized she was scratching her scalp again.

Bubbles had gone to the bathroom to wash her hands, and Buttercup had started to lift the straps of the one piece swim suit off her shoulders when she saw two streams of lights in the distant rainy sky flying away from Townsville's direction. A blue one, and soon after that a green one. 'They're probably ditching school,' she thought to herself, and took no notice to the fact the lights were never accompanied by a third red one. The girl scacely gazed out the glass window with trickles of rain constantly tapping and dripping against it. She thought of the fight, and why she hadn't finished that jerk off. She and her sisters had been planning on killing them for years. That is until, they surrendered. 'There. Are you happy master? I did what you've wanted, and now look where I am. Stupid peace control.' Buttercup's thoughts were shattered as Bubbles accidentally slammed the door from the rest room open.

After the puff stripped off her soaked swim suit and settled herself under the many covers, Bubbles took a look at her cuts and bruises, starting with her eye. "Umm, I don't know much about first aid, so just tell me if it hurts of not. Well, your eye is purple, that can't be good," Bubbles said in a clueless voice.  
"No kidding. That's nothing bad. I don't need you to check me over," Buttercup tried to convince as she turned over on her front to get more comfortable.  
"But Blossom told me to. And you did lose so…" That was a very big mistake that came past Bubbles' lips. Buttercup sat up, not caring that she was naked, and glared her fiery green eyes straight into Bubbles' innocent and frightened blue ones.  
"I did NOT lose! You hear me?! I did not lose to that… that bucket of (bleep)! And if you ever say that again, I'll tear that twisted tongue from your big mouth and strangle you with it!!"  
"Ok! Alright! I'm sorry! You didn't lose," Bubbles assured quickly. Buttercup calmed down a bit, but was still pretty pissed at the words ringing in her mind, "you did lose". She lay back on her stomach resting her chin on her arms. Something on her back took attention to the "doctor".

"My goodness Buttercup, you have quit a lump there in the middle of your back."  
"Hm?" The wet teen reached her arm behind her and felt a big bump somewhere down her spine. "What the heck? But nothing hurts." Bubbles ran her hand gingerly down the injury.  
"It's as red as blood too. We should have a professional take a look at this," she said.  
"Naw, it's just another bruise. It should heal in a couple of days," Buttercup waved away, pulling the sheets over it.  
"Buttercup, it looks like you have a watermelon under skin. Get it checked." The wet and soar girl sighed in defeat. Although it didn't hurt in the slightest in that area, she did remember those cracking sounds back there when she was fighting.

"Only if you get your head examined." Bubbles quickly pulled her hand away from her itchy head, and agreed. "So Bubbles, I wanted to ask you something," Buttercup brought up, fiddling with her hair.  
"And what's that?" Bubbles answered sweetly, now putting band aids all over her scratched up arms.  
"Well, it's about..."

Just then, Blossom came back with an arm full of clothes and the fat principle behind her. "Shit balls," Buttercup murmured under her breath.  
"Mr. Principle, please wait outside for Buttercup to change," Bubbles said politely. The bald authority walked away with a bit of a disappointed face that made them all shutter with disturbance. Blossom shut and locked the door once he was out of sight and walked over to the bed.  
"Got fuzzed up, huh?" The redhead nodded at Buttercup's question as she tossed a jeaned skirt, pink tang top, red sandals, and some tidy whiteys down on the top of her covers. "What the heck is this pile of fluff? I didn't order an outfit from candy land."  
"This 'pile of fluff from candy land' is my clothes. I didn't know your locker number or combo so you'll have to wear them for the rest of the day." Before the tomboy could start shouting protests, Blossom asked Bubbles on what the report was for health.

"I didn't get a whole examination, but there was this really mumbo jumbo lump on her back," she answered.  
"Really? Let me see. Oh, after the principle talks with you," Blossom said as she scooted the cherry perfume scented outfit closer to Buttercup, urging her to put them on. She gave a long groan as she picked them up to look at them better.  
"I am not wearing this," she put simply.  
"Well, what do you want to do? Go walking around naked?" Blossom was starting to get annoyed at Buttercup's stubbornness.  
"I'll tell you my locker info. I'll do anything besides wear this sissy prissy garbage."  
"Would you rather wear my clothes?" Bubbles asked kindly. Buttercup blew a snot rocket across her covers.  
"Well, I'm not going back downstairs. You can go yourself."

After long courses of arguments, they finally came to the compromise that Buttercup would wear Blossom's clothes for the day, but for the sake of her humiliation and the fact there would be a mob of fans attacking her the whole time, she would stay in bed till school was let out, then fly home as fast as she could to try and avoid being seen. Once she was dressed, and Bubbles had finished squealing and giggling over how she looked, and Buttercup got punched in the head for saying the bra was too tight, and the skirt was too loose, Blossom called down the hall to the principle that he could come in.

"Miss. Buttercup, as I recall, we had a talk yesterday about…"  
"But it wasn't my fault! He started it. I was just using self defense," Buttercup interrupted the principle when he entered. She was still under the covers (sitting up) because she didn't want to be seen in the whole girlie outfit.  
"I saw the whole thing from the window of my office, and that certainty didn't look like you were protecting yourself. You were aware of the consequences, so you have no excuse. Plus, you destroyed most of the school's property with your roughhousing. Considering the state you are in, we will talk about your proper punishment after school, or if necessary, in the morning along with Mr. Butch when we find him." Buttercup didn't feel like bothering being a tattletale that Butch had hookied out of school, so she nodded and pulled the covers over her head as the principle left.

"Ooooooooooo Someone's busted," Bubbles sang.  
"Shut up, pest. I need sleep. Goodbye," Buttercup groaned from under the blankets. The blond shrugged, walked to the door, twisted the copper doorknob, and left. But Blossom stayed where she was.  
"Can I look at your back before you go to sleep?" she asked.  
"Fine, but make it quick." As Buttercup turned so her back was facing up, Blossom pulled the sheets half way down, and flipped up her shirt.  
"Wow, that's a biggy," she commented and pulled out a first aid kit from a shelf to patch it up a little. Something had been ringing through Buttercup's head all day. The thing she tried and failed to ask Bubbles, and she figured it was the right moment to try again.

"Hey Bloss?"  
"Hm?"  
"I was thinking… Do you still want to go to that night party?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, of course I do. But the Professor says we're not old enough."  
"You know all that crap, I mean, very respectful and knowledgeable things you say about how freedom around the world is the most… You know."  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Why do we have to have our lives run like toys all the time? Youth is for having fun and breaking rules, ya get me?"  
"Where are you going with this, Buttercup?"  
"Do you want to sneak out on Saturday? Bubbles too." Blossom looked down at her naughty sister with an unpleasing look.  
"Buttercup Marry Utonium, I'm surprised at you. Actually, I'm not. We can't disobey our authority."  
"God, why are you always acting like such a slave to old people. You need to loosen up and have fun for once." The brunette sighed.  
"I'm not saying I don't want to go, but we can't. What if we get caught? You're in enough trouble as it is."  
"Fine, fine, fine. That reminds me, you're not going to tell the Professor about today, are you?" There was a pause before an answer.  
"No, I guess not. I think the principle might take care of that anyway. But if you EVER do anything to get you in trouble again, I will." The two agreed, Buttercup lying of course, and also not forgetting her sneaking out plan. 'Guess Bloss is out. Bubbles next,' she thought to herself.

"Oh my god!" Blossom shrieked out, making the daydreaming Buttercup jump in the bed.  
"What? What is it?" she cried back.  
"Oh, um… Nothing, nothing…" the redhead stuttered nervously.  
"Nothing? Or something?"  
Blossom gulped and starred at the bump she was treating to.  
"Well, I don't know for sure, but… Never mind. Everything looks fine. I-I'll be in class. Don't turn your back too much, ok?" With that, the sciddish girl ran out of the room as soon as she could before any more questions were asked. Just then, the loud speaker came on.  
"Attention, we have some missing students. Brick, Butch, and Boomer (a/n: I've been trying to avoid their last names cuz Jojo sounds kinda stupid, so I'll just leave it at that). If said students are in the building, please report to the main office. If you have seen them, please tell a teacher. Again…" The announcement repeated, and Buttercup thought to herself. She remembered what she had saw out the window a few minutes ago, but didn't make any attempt to tell anyone. Then, -- she was asleep.

…

"Hey! Boomer! Wait up will ya?" The two ruffs had been soaring through the rain for miles that whole time, and were starting to get shivered. The blue eyed boy had finally landed in a spacey forest, but did not turn to look at his brother, who collapsed behind him to catch his breath. "Thank you (huff). Dude, you (heave) you can't quit just cuz our bro is such a (weez) know-it-all jerk off," he spewed out in exhaustion  
"I know. But I've been thinking of doing this for a while." Butch stopped his panting to stare up at the back of the depressed boy.  
"You have? Why?" Boomer's hands formed trembling fists.  
"Because you guys always treat me like I'm something that just gets in your way that you can just kick aside without a care about it. I may be stupid, but I have feelings too," he speeched stiffly as he fought back tears.  
"Boomer, I'm sorry… I-I didn't know you felt like that. I guess I just…"  
"Yeah, you didn't know. Because all you ever do is think about fighting or reading your dirty magazines. I've been outcast as a Rowdyruff for years. I look at families like the Powerpuffs, see how they look out for each other like real siblings. Then I look at us and see three boys blinded by the need to destroy those happy families. And then I think, why'd we have to be this way? Why are we more of an alliance with the endless quest to murder hearts and think of each other as comrades instead of brothers? And I'm always the one told to just stand there and look pretty. I hate it."

Butch didn't know what to say. There he was, standing in the rain in his trunks, listening to his brother tell him that they weren't a family. "You're seeing it all wrong." Boomer looked over his shoulder. "I guess Brick and I haven't been treating you like we should, but can't you think of when we stuck up for each other and have had fun? Just because we don't live a normal life doesn't mean we're not family. And I know Brick is being a bastard, but you know he didn't mean to hit you or say all that to hurt you. He's just like that. Always letting his power get to his big head. It's a brother thing. You can't leave man, we're all we've got right now. Not to sound sappy or anything." Boomer sighed and starred at his feet.  
"Sorry, but I just can't do this anymore. I'm going to try to start a new life somewhere else." There was a still silence with only the beating sound of the rain.

"I know! You can come with me, Butch. We can leave all this and just be normal brothers somewhere where no one has heard of us. What do you say?" Butch looked at his brother for a long minute and shook his head.  
"You go on. I can't leave right now. I've got… stuff to take care of here," he answered.  
"What kind of stuff?" Boomer asked in interest.  
"Just stuff, okay? Stuff," he said, a bit annoyed. Boomer only laughed and walked over to face him. "Well, good luck with your 'stuff' then. I'll see you around."  
"Where are you going to go?"  
"I don't know. Wherever the wind takes me. I'll keep in touch. But only with you. Don't tell Brick or anyone about this." Butch shook his hand which was quickly turned into a hug.  
"Fine. Send me a postcard, little nomad."  
"What's that?" Boomer wondered as he pulled himself away (a/n:Just to let you know, he wasn't asking about the postcard, he was asking about a nomad. He's not as stupid as he used to be ; But he's still that dense).  
"Never mind." Butch put.  
"Okay. I'll stop by the house first and get my stuff. See ya bro," Boomer said with a smile as he waved goodbye and flew off.

Butch stood there and watched the disappearance of his brother who was now no longer under the name of a Rowdyruff Boy. As soon as there was no sign left of him in the sky, Butch felt it was safe to let out his true emotions he had been holding back that whole time. He throw his fist into the tree trunk he was leaning on, smashing it to pieces, and leaving bloody splinters in his hand. 'This is all my fault! If I didn't start that fight this never would have happened. If I didn't start it, Brick wouldn't have gotten mad, and if Brick hadn't have gotten mad, he wouldn't have hit Boomer, and if he didn't hit Boomer, Boomer wouldn't have run away, and if… if Boomer hadn't… if he…' Butch fell to his knees and covered his face. "Dammit, this is all my fault."

…

"It's the end of school, Buttercup. Time to go home. Buttercup, what are you doing?" Bubbles had entered the nurses office to find her sister wrapped up in a bundle of sheets so no part of her body except for her eyes were showing.  
"I'm not going out there dressed like this," she growled from under the blankets like a scared cat.  
"Don't be ridiculous. You look fine. Today's movie night, so come on." Buttercup's head popped out as she remembered that one fact she had been looking forward to. Every Friday, the Utonium family would sit down and watch a movie. But tonight the Professor was called to work late and would miss it. Also, they would take turns choosing what to watch, and this week it was Bubbles'.  
"Fine. Gimme your umbrella," Buttercup demanded.  
"How come?" Bubbles asked as she handed the tied up sky blue with light blue bubbles all over it umbrella to her.  
"I need cover till we get outside," the brunette answered, dropping the blankets on the creamy colored floor and ripping the velcro off the stick and was about to pop it open when Bubbles started flipping out.  
"Oh Buttercup, you can't open an umbrella indoors! That's seven years bad luck!" she panicked in a shrill little voice.  
"Oh please. You don't still believe in that stuff do you?" her sister said while spinning the pole around like a windmill.  
"You're the one who told me it was true," the blue eyed girl stated with an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh, well, (ahem) I'll be okay," she assured and opened the umbrella.

"If you say so. But what are you going to do with it?" Buttercup peeked out the door into the hallway. "Who's that Blossom's talking to?" she asked when her eye caught her redheaded and red faced sister too far for ear contact, talking with some teen boy with gross looking brown hair. Bubbles glanced over her shoulder to see what Buttercup was talking about.  
"I don't know. I think his name is Pen or something like that. He's that guy Blossom likes that works with her," she answered carelessly.  
"Oh ho, is that so? (I thought his name was Ben.) Anything going on yet?" the lime eyed girl snickered with amusement.  
"Doubt it. Blossom was just complaining last night about how she should act around him. Can we please go?" Bubbles whined impatiently. "Not yet. Wait until the kids are all out of the building so they won't see me. Hey, what are you doing?"

Bubbles was so stir crazy she was now dragging Buttercup by the arm out of the office and into the open. "NOOO!! What's the matter with you? Let me go!"  
"I'm not going to put up with your ridiculousness Buttercup. I'm very cranky feeling right now so all I want to do is go home and watch my movie!"  
"Okay, okay, fine! Just let me go before anyone sees me!" Bubbles obeyed and let go, crossing her arms and waiting for what the fussy Buttercup was going to do. Buttercup put her back against the wall of the hall, and covered herself with the parasol like a shield, and began creeping down sideways to the stairs. Bubbles starred along with the other few people in the hall at this ridiculous sight.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Shush, Bubbles. This way no one knows it's me." Buttercup's math teacher happened to be walking by them at that moment.  
"Close the umbrella indoors, Buttercup," he ordered in a boring tone.  
"Damn," the tough girl growled as she shut her tool and through it into Bubbles' hands.

Nobody actually noticed Buttercup and her new "style", but there were some rude and annoying wolf whistles from boys who knew her enough to know it humiliated her. Blossom caught up to her two sisters. "You know BC, you really don't look that bad. If those weren't mine, I'd say you should dress like that more often," she uselessly complemented.  
"Suuuuure. Next I should put on make-up and a big red bow on my head," the brunette grump snorted.  
Blossom tried to retort "Are you making fun of my old bow?" in anger, but it was out sounded by a shrill squeal of delight.  
"Oh my goshness! That's such a great idea!" Buttercup's jaw fell in horror at the now excited Bubbles' determined blue sparkling with inspired eyes targeting her with the image of a dressed up green eyed teenager with a painted face, tied up hair and all kinds of things you could never see the real Buttercup in on her own free will.  
"In you're dreams. I was kidding. No way are you gonna..." the girly blond clutched her nerve recked sis's hand in hers with a big curly smile. One that looked like one from the devil's through poor Buttercup's eyes.  
"Come on. We've got some stuff to do at home. I know just what to do. And when I'm done, you'll be the prettiest girl in town. (Next to me, of course)"  
"Never!" Buttercup thrashed herself away from the fasionist's clutches and zipped like a torpedo down the stair case and out into the rain, with Bubbles right behind her.

Blossom giggled and simply walked after them. It was so cute how they could still act like toddlers sometimes. Maybe she did too. But that was in her high doubts that she ever acted immature. She was surprised on how much it was actually pouring outside, and quickly got her pink and flowery umbrella out of her backpack. Bubbles and Buttercup were completely out of sight now, and there was no one else out there in the court yard, so she would have to proceed home herself. As she walked, the water and mud could be felt sinking through her shows. Blossom just couldn't stand that slushy feeling. It would be better and faster if she flew home instead of walking, but the sky was rumbling in a threatening way. It was much too risky to get shocked by lightning, so she floated the slightest bit so her feet were just above the ground. She only got a few feet before she noticed something. It looked like a person, but she couldn't tell who. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to get closer to get a better look.

A soaking wet boy was crouched down with his head between his knees and clenched hands in his soggy wet red hair. Blossom backed up when she realised it was Brick and was about to make a run for it before he saw her, but something was telling her he wasn't in a dangerous state. He just kneeled there motionless. When Blossom thought about it, he, nor his brothers were at lunch that afternoon. What if he was sitting there all day? She hadn't the slightest thought what to do. As a Powerpuff Girl, it was her duty to make sure all citizens were alright, but this was no ordinary member of Townsville, this was Brick. And being Brick, this could all be some kind of trap that he and his brothers were plotting while skipping school. But still, she wouldn't be doing her job if she ignored him. She got a little closer, but didn't make a sound. He looked like he was in some sort of trance. Like he was having one of those moments with his inner self. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch his eye, but he didn't look up. What and awkward moment it was for the puff. She cleared her throat, but he didn't even twitch. It came to the time where she was about to tap the boy on the shoulder, but a honk of a car startled her and made her jump straight up. She turned and spotted a white car with shining headlights at the front of the sidewalk, and the professor waving his arm in the air. Blossom held up her hand to motion a "just one second", and turned back down to her counterpart. He still was as still as a statue. She knelt down and twisted the handle of her umbrella in the mud beside him so it stood above him and blocked the rain from dripping on his motionless self any more, and flew over to the car.

"Where are your sisters?" Professor Utonium questioned Blossom when she shut the door and buckled her seat belt. "I was driving home from work and decided to pick you girls up."  
"Thank you Professor. They already left. Drive please." Her father was a bit startled at her rushy voice, but figured it was just because she was cold, and drove back on the main road. Blossom forced herself not to look back, for fear she might grow guilty at the little she had done. But if she had looked back, she would have seen Brick was now not alone.

**Happy Mothers Day! Although many people like me could care less. The only reason I remembered this gotdamn holiday was because my brother had me rap a present for our mum. So I know I haven't updated in, what, two or three weeks, but that's because homework and... Ok, I lied. I'm lazy. And I've been watching Pokemon and Shin Chan 24/7, and accidentally deleted some of this and had to write it all over, and visited my auntie, and the Internet stopped for a while and blah blah excuses excuses. Sorry guys. Hope you review so I can get some inspiration to speed things up more with this. Oh yeah! And in case you didn't guess, the 'master' Buttercup was talking about was that old guy from the show, "Makes Zen To Me". I, personally, don't like that episode very much. Craig McCracken did a kind of crappy job on the last season, but what are you gonna do?  
**

**_MewCuxtie12- _Aw. I know. Stupid ol' Brick is just a hothead, and he regrets it, so don't think bad of him. But you're right.**

**_volleyball7- _Thank so much. I hope you're feeling better. You should, considering I've taken so long with this chapter. I loved the new chapter of They're Back, and hope you update soon. Amazing? Thank you (sniff) so much! That makes me love writing even more! And I mean it when I say so is yours. Sorry I didn't continue ASAP. I'll try harder. Yeep! "Your friend" THANK YOU!**

**_June-Avatar11- _Jeez, really? I hope I keep it up so this is better than the last one. Gotta do my best. Well, Butch ain't gone, but maybe he will later... hm, maybe. It depends. GASP! Your story _is _good! It's better than mine, that's for sure. No, no, no! You don't bore me with your reviews in the slightest! They make me so happy! Thank you. **

**_Nerd-434- _Yes, I love the greens the best too. And I would never kill Buttercup... yet... I don't know, depends. Thanks so so sooo much for the support!**

**_HariyPalmTreeXXX- _Thanx again. I think I sent you an email a while ago, but I'm not sure it got through, because it kinda bugged while it was sending. Thank you again.**

**_hawaian kiwi- _You know, I meant to delete that pants thing, but I guess I forgot. And sense you liked it, I guess I won't. But I have to disagree with Butch being leader. Once you think about it, Brick does think better of how to control things, and Butch is just, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Screw Boomer?! You mean like fck him O.o? Or what... I don't really know what you mean, but whatever. I keep forgetting to read the chapter of your story! Remind me later.**

**_sk8boardgrl- _That's alright that you didn't review last time. Exactly! That earn and not demand leadership thing! I'm so gonna mention that sometime in this. Thanks a whole bunch for the review.  
**

**_Sinshana- _Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you. I'm so glad you liked this story too. You really think I could be a good betareader? (gazes of into space at the thought) Oh yeah, when I wrote chapter 6, I didn't check it over, so I'll have to remember to fix those mistakes. Wow, that last review left me smiling all day (seriously, my mom thought she did something stupid to make me smile so much and began asking millions of questions). The train was cool, but kinda boring, and I had this disgusting muffin, but it was a lot better then the bus. Thank you for your thoughts!**

**_blueredgreen-_ Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! Seriously, thank you.**


	10. A Mysteruious Phone Call

**(Whistles) Heh. So much for "ASAP" huh?  
Anyway, Woo Hoo! Chapter 10! The double digits are finally here. And it's not even close to done. Oh, and thanks to princesslady, I redid (or tried) all the chapters, which was a real stick up the bleep, so the things people say are separate.  
If you don't remember what last happened, (Previously, on Typical Teens... Sorry) the greens just finished their fight, there's a weird bump on BC's back, Boomer ran away, and Blossom left Brick in the rain with her umbrella when someone unknown accompanied him.  
**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 10- A Mysterious Phone Call**

When Blossom and Professor got home, they found green and blue lights everywhere they looked. Buttercup stopped to through a vase at Bubbles who dodged it, which caused the expensive artifact to shatter to pieces against the wall. Bubbles was holding a make-up kit in her hands, and Buttercup was wiping off what little had managed to get on her face. "Buttercup! Bubbles! Stop this at once!" the Professor hollered over the screams of the two, who were startled to see who was suddenly at the door.

"She started it!" the green puff defended immediately, pointing at her blond sister accusingly.

"Professor, I just wanted to play dress up, and she started throwing things at me!" Bubbles retorted.

"Hold on. Calm down. Bubbles, if someone feels uncomfortable with what you're doing, and asks you to stop, listen."

Bubbles' head lowered to the floor and gave a little, "Sorry Professor."

Buttercup stuck her tongue out and teased "Yeah Bubbles. Don't be a pest. Although that might be impossible for you." Bubbles had a very angry and upset look, but to avoid getting in more trouble with the Professor, she turned around and stuck her nose (a/n: I think you get it by now that it's were it should be) in the air and crossed her arms.

"And Buttercup, don't be so rash." John Utonium sighed as he knelt down at the pieces what ounce was his favorite ornament.

"Heh heh. Sorry Professor," the brunette apologized.

"What else did you break?" Her face fell into a fearful, sweating state.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me for a minute." She rushed upstairs to hide all the other valuables she destroyed in her rampage, which was really no use.

"Oh, the joys of being a father. Drat, look at the time. I have to get back to work soon. I'll fix you girls up something quick and be on my way," the Professor said while looking at his watch and running into the kitchen.

"Hey Bubbles, what movie did you choose?" Bubbles clapped her hands together in excitement at what Blossom reminded her of.

"Let me guess, some totally sappy crap of what they call a classic from Hollywood?" Buttercup stated from atop the stairs.

"If you mean a romantic drama, then yes. It's called "Tears of a Rosen Heart" (a/n:I made up that title, and if it's a real movie, or book eta, excuse me). Sigh, doesn't the name of it just sound so..."

"Corney?" Blossom and Bubbles glared at their negative sister.

"Just stop it. Pop it in, Bubbles," Blossom encouraged, and Bubbles nodded with a big smile.

"Oh brother. This is gonna be such a waste of a--OW!" Blossom had crushed her heel into Buttercup's bare foot, a sign for her to shut up. They all sat on the couch and focused on the TV.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I've been waiting for this all week!" Bubbles giggled, scratching her head at the same time.

"Me too. Please stop bobbing around on the couch, Bubbles," Blossom agreed. Buttercup muttered something rude about the two of them, which unluckily for her, they over heard and gave some more beatings.

"Just watch the movie. Who knows, maybe you'll like it."

"Oh yeah. For sure," Buttercup groaned at Bubbles' comment sarcastically.

...

Butch was flying through the rain, mind blank, and freezing. He had been circling the town mindlessly for some time now, but was now heading back home. He spotted a tall white building and smashed through one of the windows, not caring about the damage. It was a house that once belonged to a family that "mysteriously disappeared". The soaked boy walked through the kitchen where he had busted into, and into the den. The place was completely silent, and he wondered if Brick was home. Not that he cared. He didn't want to have to deal with him at a time like this.

Butch kicked open his bedroom door, shuffled through the junk coating the wooden floor, and collapsed on his king sized, unmade bed, dampening the covers. He slowly turned over on his back and starred at the cracked ceiling. Rubbing some rain water from his green eyes, he thought about the situation at hand. Imagine, the Rowdyruff Boys a twosome gang. It just didn't seem right. Plus, they were now outnumbered, and with Brick's plan (which he was surprised he was still fallowing) still forming, that might be a problem. The green ruff ignored his rumbling belly, and whipped off his trunks, and tossed them in a corner, making a slopping noise when it hit that wall and fell to the floor. He rummaged around in the dark, searching for some clean underwear, but after five minutes with no success, he settled for the least smelly pair he could find (that were still pretty stinky) and tugged them on. He sat back up on the squeaky mattress and pulled the sheets and puffy green bed spread over his shoulders. Butch was still shivering, and wished they could afford a heating system, but because of this stupid nice-guy act, they couldn't even keep a penny someone dropped. And working was out of the question.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened, and Butch looked up in surprise.  
"Boomer! What the hell?"

"Oh, your still here. Sorry, I forgot my CD player." The blond boy casually crossed the room and opened the door connected to his former one. Butch stood up and grabbed a random pair of pants.

"Uhh, you have any plans of where your heading?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nope. I told you I was gonna travel by chance. Where are my headphones?"

"Can't you stay for the weekend?" Butch asked, trying not to sound eager.

"I don't think so. Brick would think I'm chickening out and can't bring myself to leave," Boomer answered, bending on his knees to look under his bed.

"You're always trying to impress him, aren't you?" Boomer stopped and looked up at his brother with depressing eyes.

"Not exactly. I just want to prove I can do better."

"Well, I don't think this is the way to do it. If you think not running away is being cowardly, than how is doing it brave?"

Boomer didn't respond. Instead, he stood up and said to the wall, "I should be going now."

"What about your CD player?" Butch asked.

"I don't need it. See ya." And then, he was out the door.

"Yeah. See ya," Butch repeated to himself.

...

"Oh, Richard, I've felt this way for so long... Why? Why, don't you return my feelings, Richard? Why?"  
"Mary, I have told you time and time again. I am in love with Dianna, and nothing can change that. We are meant to be, and I plan to propose tonight."  
"Oh, no, my love, no! Please, you mustn't. Give me another chance!"  
"Goodbye, Mary..."  
"RICHAAARD! COME BACK, PLEASE!"

The girls only got about ten minutes through "Tears of a Rosen Heart" when Blossom finally said, "Aggh! This is sooo stupid!" while throwing her hands up above her head and letting them smack by her sides again. "Way to pick one, Bubbles." Bubbles sighed in disappointment.

"I know. I guess I should have checked the reviews first. Sorry, next time, I'll make sure I get a better movie.

"Yeah, this is so unrealistic," Blossom pointed out with a dreary voice. She realized how she was acting and quickly apologized. "I'm not saying it's your fault! I just..."

"It's OK. I know this is probably the dumbest movie we could get on our hands. Right Buttercup?

...Buttercup...

...Are you...

...crying?"

A blood shot eyed Buttercup lifted her wet face from a tissue and coughed out, "Wha? (sniff) Are you mental? Of course I'm not (sob) crying. You think I'm some sorta (snort) sissy like (hic) you? Ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

After several moments of stun, the telephone rang. Buttercup, being the closest, picked it up two rings later, and gave a tremendous honk in her clean-x before hoarsely saying through the receiver, "Yeah? ... Sure, whatever. Hang on, she's right here. Blossom, it's for you," and then breaking back down in her snot filled tissue again, but still concentrating on the screen.  
Blossom reached across Bubbles, who was trying to see if Buttercup wasn't pulling their leg, and took the phone.

"Hello? Blossom speaking."

"Well, duh, I know it's you if your sister said she would give the phone to you a second ago," a mysterious voice said rudely.

"Excuse me, who is this?" Blossom asked, managing to keep her cool. She got up and stretched to cord across the room near the window to try to drown out the sound of the TV and Buttercup's dreadful sobs.

"Meet us in Townsville park," it said.

"Now?"

"Yes, now, you idiot. Alone." Blossom bit back a come-back, and took a small breathe before continuing.

"Are you crazy? It's night, and raining outside. Who is this?"

"You'll find that out once you come. And I'm not forcing you. We'll be waiting at the center of the park at the one legged bench until 4:00."

Suspicion was stabbing at Blossom. "Is this some kind of trap?" she questioned, listening for any momentary weakness in the stranger's voice, which she didn't find.

"If it was, do you think I'd say so? Look, if you're going to be that scared, you can bring someone if you must. Or don't come at all."

"I'm not scared!" Blossom protested. No way was she scared, and she wasn't going to have anybody think that. "I'll be there. And I'll be alone," she decided after a moment's hesitation.

"We'll be waiting." Blossom heard a click and a never ending ring that told her the caller hung up. She took a look out the window for a minute. It was so dark, you couldn't even see across the street. She turned away and walked back to the couch where Buttercup was shouting at maximum high that she was never crying for something so dumb, and that she just poked her eye by accident.

"I'm going out." Bubbles and Buttercup stopped the little argument and looked up at Blossom.

"Where?" Buttercup asked suspiciously.

"Just some place to get a bite to eat," she lied.

"Oh Blossom, you can't. Just look at the weather," Bubbles reasoned with worry.

"I have to," Blossom insisted, knowing she must have sounded totally stupid.

"There's plenty of food here. Why would you have to?" Buttercup said in a stale tone, wanting to know exactly what her sister was up to. She stood up from her seat on the couch so she was at eye level with Blossom, which made it even harder for her to lie any further.

"I'm in the mood for a hamburger," she thought up, remembering they ran completely out last night.

"Well, you're in luck. The old man just got a pack this afternoon." Buttercup had her cornered, and she knew it. Blossom thought fast.

"O-On second thought, I think I'll just go clothes shopping." She got her know. There was no smack back for that excuse, and there's no way BC would try to fallow her.

"I'll come with you!" Blossom cursed under her breathe. She forgot Bubbles was even there.

"Um, no. Sorry, but I'd rather go by myself. Maybe next time." Blossom's heart skipped a beat when she saw an "I know what's going on" smirk spread on Buttercup's face.

"Oh, pleeeese?" Bubbles begged, putting her hands together in praying poison, showing she was pleading to go. "I really, really want to get something for next week. Can I please come?"

Surprisingly, Buttercup put up her arm to tell Bubbles to stop her whining. "You have enough clothes Bubbles. Let her go."

"What?" the blond asked as if she didn't hear correctly. "All my clothes are from last month. I need something new and..."

"I don't care about your fashion obsession. Our house is going to be flooded with your stuff. If you don't want to wear what you already have, give them away to people who don't have any." Bubbles ran Buttercup's words through her mind.

"You know what? You're right. Those poor homeless people need style."

"Okay then," Blossom said thankfully. "I guess I'll be on my way."

"I guess you will," Buttercup agreed. "And get something good," she added with a sly smirk and a wink.

Blossom blinked, but turned, and grabbed her coat off the hanger. "Ah shoot," she said out loud.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't have my umbrella," Blossom answered in disappointment, glancing out the window into the rainy night.

"What did you do with it?" Buttercup asked her.

"I... I left it at school." She wasn't technically lying, she just wasn't giving the full story, which her sisters sensed. Blossom didn't know why, but she felt ashamed to tell them she had left it with Brick.

"But, I saw you with it when we were leaving school," Bubbles reminded.

"You didn't break it did you?"

"As if you're one to talk, Buttercup. Anyway, I'll just take my raincoat."

Bubbles and Buttercup watched their leader close the door behind her in her long, dull pink raincoat. "Buttercup..." Bubbles started, "why did you stop me, really?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's getting us birthday presents. That's why she didn't want us to come," Buttercup said, proud she had "figured it out".

"Oh, was that it? Well, our birthdays are coming up soon. But why would she do it now when it's cold, dark, and raining?"

"Who knows. Maybe she wanted to make sure we wouldn't fallow," the brunette suggested with a shrug of her right shoulder. "Now, uh, let's finish that movie, eh?"

**Sorry this took so long. This will probably be an average thing with me. I know this is short, but that's the way it turned out. The main reason why this chapter was hard to finish was because the scene with Brick always turned out stupid sounding and I kept giving up until I finally cut it out of the chapter. The same plot is happening with him, it's just going to be differently described now, so you _might _find out who the person with him is next chapter. By the way, this is the first time I sent private replays, and lately my computer's been bugging, so if you didn't get yours, please tell me so I can go back to posting my thanks here.**


	11. Unexpected

**I am BACK, BABY!  
I'm currently searching for my bottom jaw that fell off when I found the file to this chapter literally RIGHT after I finished the rewrite. Oh, and if this is on your alert, you got 2 emails saying this chapter is ready. I deleted it for a second to rename the chapter (I couldn't think of anything).  
**

**Um, (cough), yeah, you might need this: RECAP- Blossom received a mysterious phone call asking her to meet the unknown stranger at the park.  
**

**And because fanfiction is so full of stories, this is the one where (1st chap) Butch pulled down Buttercup's pants, (5th chap) Brick was picky about his water at the smoothie shop just to bug Blossom, (6th chap) Blossom and Bubbles teased BC over the magazines with kissy pics, (7th chap) the greens almost killed each other, (8th chap) Boomer quit being a RRB and ran away. Yeah, that's somewhat an over view of what's happened so far, in case you forgot.  
**

**Typical Teens**

**Chapter 11- Unexpected  
**

She'd been stalling. Blossom was sitting alone in a small cafe' across the street from the park, where she was scheduled to meet someone unknown. She sipped on her Latte nervously, her eyes flicking to the clock hanging on the wall at the other side of the room for the fifth hundred time that minute. It was a about 3:30 p.m. Half an hour till the caller left. She could never live it down if she skipped without knowing who these people were and what they wanted, but she had a feeling she should return home and try to forget about it. Every time she tried pushing herself in there, which she had done several times, she would change her mind at the last minute and turn back around to the restaurant.

The redhead tapped on the table and examined the room around her. There was only about two or three people in there, all looking slightly shady in there trench coats. One was reading yesterday's paper for some reason, and even stranger, he was wearing sunglasses in the dim lightened cafe'. There was also a bartender, cleaning a cup with an absent look on his stressed face. Why was there a bar in a coffee shop?

Blossom tossed a thick lock of wet hair out of her face, and looked at her almost empty mug, then back at the clock. 3:33. Wow, time's going quickly. She glanced behind her at the window, where she could see the park's entrance gate just a crosswalk away. Could it really be a trap? If it was or wasn't, she's been in that kind of stuff before, so what was stopping her now? She stood to her feet, pondered for a moment, than sat back down. She called over a waitress, the only one she's seen the whole time she'd been there, and asked for another mint Latte.

Blossom's attention fell on a person sitting a couple of tables away from her, that she hadn't noticed before. She was sitting with her back in Blossom's direction, with no coffee or anything in front of her. She was just sitting. She had thick pigtailed braids and was wearing a pail white blouse and a very long blue plaid skirt. It took some time until Blossom realized it was Bubbles' friend, Harriet.

"Harriet, is that you?" The girl flinched at her name being called and slowly turned her head around. She gave the faintest an unreal of smiles at Blossom.

"Hello," she greeted simply in her dark, misty voice.

"Do you remember me? I'm Bubbles' sister, Blossom."

"Oh, yes. I remember you." Seeing she wasn't coming to sit with her, Blossom stood up and walked over herself.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked Harriet.

"Yes, go ahead," though she didn't look overjoyed, but not disappointed either.

Blossom took a look around again and saw that everybody there was giving her strange looks. She gave them a "What?" look and turned to face the gloomy girl she sat with. Strange how she was wearing the same clothes as she was yesterday.

"So, what are you doing here at this time?" Blossom asked politely, trying to start a conversation to get her mind of her meeting.

"Oh, I always come here on days like this," Harriet answered as if she was proud of herself. "I relaxes me. I just love the rain, don't you?"

"On some circumstances, yes," she replied in an unsure way. Then, she thought of something peculiar. Blossom had just looked around the place, and wasn't sure she ever saw Harriet there, and didn't notice her ever come in. Plus, she wasn't a drop wet. "You know, I'm not sure I saw you here earlier. When did you come in?"

"Me?" As if she could be talking to someone else. "My parents work here, and I sometimes help. I was in the kitchen and decided to take a break."

"Oh, I see."

"Would you like to meet them?"

Blossom was a bit surprised by the unexpected invite. She looked at the clock again. She had plenty of time before 4:00.

"Sure." Harriet stood up and walked through a two way door, Blossom fallowing. They entered a small kitchen that looked like one of an actual home. There was a women at the stove with wavy, long, mousy brown hair and a very scrawny body pouring some spices into a boiling pot that smelled of some kind of brand of herbal tea.

"Mom, this is Blossom. The sister of that girl Bubbles I told you about." The women didn't seem to hear. "Hey, Mom..." She still didn't hear. She just stood there stirring a wooden spoon in the pot, humming to herself. They waited at the doorway awkwardly when Blossom tried clearing her throat loudly to get her attention. The women finally looked up from her brewing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I help you?" she said in the same misty voice as Harriet, but with a little more cheer. Her face was aged and pail, showing off her cheek bones. A pair of half-moon spectacles rested on the tip of her pointed, large nose.

"Mom, this is Blossom," Harriet repeated. The women looked confused and tilted her head to one side.

"Do you want a job or something? You'll have to see the manager about that. It's about time we had more help around here." Blossom almost laughed.

"Oh, no. I'm a friend of Harriet's," Blossom corrected politely. Harriet beamed up at Blossom with such gratitude her eyes were shining. The women looked officially zonked.

"Friends with Harriet?" she repeated with wide eyes. "...Harriet," she said slowly and carefully, not taking her stunned chestnut eyes off of Blossom.

"Yes Mom?" Harriet answered. There was a short pause and the women shook her head.

"Never mind. Uh, well, alright. If you'll excuse me, I have more work to get done."

"Oh, of course. It was nice meeting you." Blossom said her goodbyes and left back into the cafe' area with Harriet. That women certainly was strange. Even a little rude, it seemed. "She seems... kind," Blossom said after choosing her words cautiously.

"Yes," Harriet agreed, looking down sadly. "She is."

"Excuse me," the bartender called out to Blossom. "Who said you could go back there?"

"Sorry," Blossom apologized.

"It's okay. I brought her back to meet my mom," Harriet informed. The man turned back around with a frown and picked up another glass to wipe, shaking his head and muttering something to himself. Blossom took another look at the ticking clock and gasped. 3:52? How did time go by so quickly? It was now or never.

"Sorry, Harriet. I've got to go. It was nice seeing you again and meeting your mom. You should come over some time and meet our Dad."

"May I ask where you're headed?" Harriet asked her, sounding disappointed she was leaving so soon.

"I have to meet someone at the park."

"Who?"

"I don't know, really. Some stranger just called and told me to see them." Harriet's curious and dark face started to look a bit worried and frightened.

"Is that safe?"

Blossom smiled, although she felt a little timid herself.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Harriet nodded in an unsure way.

Blossom quickly signed the little sheet of paper, handed it, the bill money, and a small tip to the stout waitress. She waved goodbye to Harriet who softly waved back, and head out of the warm, quiet little store. Her nerves shook and goosebumps appeared all along her limbs. She quickly pulled the waterproof pink hood over her soggy head and crossed her arms tight to try to warm herself a little. God, it was still summer and it already felt like the Antarctic? Maybe she was just being skittish.

"Ow!" Something small, yet hard, cracked on her head. The air filled with the sound of marbles shattering on the streets. Little white specks were falling from the dark sky. 'Oh, just my luck,' she thought to herself, covering her head as she ran across the street. 'Why does it have to hail now of all times? Just goes to show I should have done this sooner. I hope Harriet and her mom will make it home okay.' She hesitated in front of the iron gates of the Townsville park towering over her. She tried to get a look if anyone was inside, but saw only a couple of dim street lights and trees.

Blossom slowly pushed the gate open, causing a creaking noise swelling around her. She stepped inside and began walking on the gravel path, deeper into the ghost quiet area. It took her some time to realize she was holding her breath and let out a big puff of steam, that drifted around her eyes. Why was she even doing this? For her pride? For her curiosity? It was hailing outside, freezing cold, almost night time, and she was going into a place where no one could hear her, to meet an unknown amount of strangers for... she didn't know what. They'd be either crazy or greatly determined to be out in this weather, but then again, there she was.

She made it to the one legged bench, which was exactly what it was named. It stood firmly on one rusty metal leg, but could still support any person. There was talk of replacing it, saying it was dangerous and unstable, but so far, it's still there. Blossom heard a clicking noise behind her, and spun around, her fists ready if needed. She saw a tiny dim light in the distance with the trees. Another click, and it was gone. She remained still, adrenalin flooding her brain, and heart taking slow, hard thumps. A few seconds past, and Blossom started to smell the grotesque sent of marijuana sneak in her nostrils. She let her hands drop to her sides, but stayed alert. It was official someone was there, but she had read somewhere that if a person is smoking marijuana, they are less likely to make sudden movements from the relaxation of it. She stepped closer, trying to avoid breathing in too much of the smoke. It wasn't definite that the person had noticed her, though she was standing right under that broad light of the street lamp.

"Is someone there?" What a stupid question, she thought to herself. Of course someone was there. Did she expect a squirrel to be smoking? There was a quick sound of the person jumping in surprise behind a tree. She thought she saw a head and a set of eyes look at her. She stepped back in defense.

"Heh-Hey, look who decided to show up," a familiar male's voice said. A figure appeared, with a burning cigarette sticking out of his mouth and hands in coat pockets. A few other people emerged from the trees as well. Blossom certainly wasn't expecting this.

**Hey, sorry this is really short (roughly 2,000 words). I have more, but I was too lazy to look over it so this is all for now. I hope those of you who have been waiting are still on me with this. It would really relieve me if you just let me know you are still a fan, if you please. Things have gotten way more busy for me sense I first started this story last year. This isn't as detailed as my rewrite, but this sounds more like it came from me, and the other was too boring and rushy. I hope you still like this, see ya hopefully soon.**

**OH YEAH! I'm not going to reply to reviews as much anymore. Just to let you know. I respect and love to read all the feedback you give me so generously with all my heart, seriously. I just don't have the time anymore. I will review for some, but only if it really catches my attention. Because I was gone for so long, I'll try to reply to all I get for this chapter.  
**


End file.
